MI NOVIO ES UNA ESTRELLA
by Tsuki-NaruHina03
Summary: kurama...es un famoso cantante de musica pop en los angeles...pero por culpa de los paparatzis que lo persiguen por todo el tiempo...y una representante que no queria que descansara...tuvo que huir de la ciudad a un pueblo que no es muy conocido...hay conoce a una chica que le cambiara su vida...y se termina enamorando de ella..y su nombre es hinata...
1. Chapter 1

**MI NOVIO ES UNA ESTRELLA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 1  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-estoy harto de esto...-dijo naruto

-y ahora que te pasa...-dijo sakura

-necesito esconderme...no quiero saber nada de nada...-dijo naruto

-bueno...lo que quieres es no ser perseguido por los paparatzis...-dijo sakura

-asi es prima...solo busca una ciudad o pueblo donde no sepa de mi...-dijo naruto

-pues todo el mundo te conoce...aunque hay un pueblo llamado konoha...-dijo sakura

-bien...saldre ala amanecer...-dijo naruto

-recuerda que nadie conoce tu nombre...solo te conocen como el gran kurama...-dijo sakura

-si..si ya...gracias...te quiero prima...-dijo naruto y la abrazo

-yo tambien...pero ya sueltame...-dijo sakura

-lo siento...-dijo naruto y la solto

-y ahora que les pasa a ustedes...por cierto te vi en las noticias...-dijo sasuke

-ya se...quiero irme de la ciudad..y me ire a un pueblo...-dijo naruto

-estas seguro de eso...-dijo sasuke

-si...mas que nada en el mundo...-dijo naruto

-bien te apoyaremos...-dijo sasuke

-muchas gracias amigos...-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA NOCHE...<strong>

-tu cabello te delatara primo...-dijo sakura

-hay que pintarlo...-dijo temari

-bien chicas haganlo...solo quiero que sea mi color natural...de acuerdo-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...-dijo temari

**MEDIA HORA DESPUES...**

-y como quedo...-dijo naruto

-muy bien kurama...-dijo temari

-enserio...paresco un chico nornal...-dijo naruto

-casi normal...-dijo sasuke

-tu deja de insultarme...-dijo naruto

-ya basta chicos...solo falta tu ropa...no puedes salir asi...-dijo sakura

-mi novio tiene una ropa de las que usa...puedo traerlas...ahora vengo...-dijo temari y salio

**10 MINUTOS DESPUES...**

-te pruebatela...-dijo temari

-de acuerdo...-dijo naruto

unos minutos salio vestido con ropa...y viendose como le quedaba...y le gusto mucho como se veia...

-te queda bien primo...-dijo sakura

-si..-dijo temari

-gracias amigos...nos veremos muy pronto...solo ustedes saben donde estoy...confio en ustedes...-dijo naruto

-solo quiero que te cuides mucho...-dijo sakura

-lo hare...y sasuke...cuida de mi prima...-dijo naruto

-tenlo por seguro amigo...cuidate...-dijo sasuke

-cuidate amigo...-dijo temari

-igualmente...y no dejes que shikamaru sea mas flojo de lo que es...-dijo naruto

-tenlo por seguro...-dijo temari

* * *

><p><strong>AL LLEGAR AL PUEBLO...<strong>

-es muy grande este pueblo...-dijo naruto mientras caminaba por el pueblo

siguio explorando el pueblo...hasta que de repente choco con una chica...

-disculpe...que torpe soy...dejeme ayudarlo...-dijo hinata

lo ayudo a levantarse...se miraron por unos minutos...

-disculpeme de verdad...-dijo hinata

la miro muy detalladamente...su cabello largo hasta sus caderas...sus ojos de luna perfectos...

-no te preocupes..solo fue un accidente...-dijo naruto

-eres nuevo en el pueblo...-dijo hinata

-si...acabo de llegar...y buscaba un lugar por donde vivir...-dijo naruto

-pues por donde vivo se renta un cuarto...seriamos vecinos...-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...vamos...-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>AL LLEGAR A UNA VECINDAD...<strong>

el miro muy detalladamente el lugar...no era muy lujoso como cuando vivia en los angeles...pero era mejor que nada

-hinata...que aun es temprano para que estes en casa...-dijo mina

-ya lo se pero traigo a un amigo para que le rentes ese cuarto...-dijo hinata

-_"amigo.."_-penso naruto

-bien...pase por aqui...-dijo mina

caminaron hacia el cuarto...era como dos pisos arriba...al llegar...

-bien es aqui...-dijo mina

-ves te dije que seriamos vecinos...yo vivo de este lado...-dijo hinata

-si...me quedo con el cuarto...-dijo naruto

-si...y cual es su nombre para registrarlo...-dijo mina

-pues...mi nombre es...naruto...uzumki naruto...-dijo naruto

-los dejo...hinata dile el reglamento de la vecindad...-dijo mina

-de acuerdo..naruto..mi nombre es hinata...un placer-dijo hinata

-hinata...es un hermoso nombre...-dijo naruto

-gracias...y por las reglas...te dire que nadie respeta las reglas...-dijo hinata

-enserio...-dijo naruto

-si...bueno descansa...nos vemos mañana...-dijo hinata

entro a su ahora hogar...y se acosto en la cama...mirando al techo...

-debo admitir que es bonita la chica...hinata..-dijo naruto sonriendo

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**ANTERIORMENTE...  
><strong>

_-de acuerdo..naruto..mi nombre es hinata...un placer-dijo hinata_

_-hinata...es un hermoso nombre...-dijo naruto_

_-gracias...y por las reglas...te dire que nadie respeta las reglas...-dijo hinata_

_-enserio...-dijo naruto_

_-si...bueno descansa...nos vemos mañana...-dijo hinata_

_entro a su ahora hogar...y se acosto en la cama...mirando al techo..._

_-debo admitir que es bonita la chica...hinata..-dijo naruto sonriendo_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 2  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...**

**EN LOS ANGELES...**

_-en otras noticias...el famoso cantante kurama ha desaparecido...nadie sabe nada de el...ni siquiera su representante...-dijo una reportera_

_-que habra pasado con kurama...que habra pasado...-dijo un reportero_

apago el television...y dio un suspiro de resignacion...

-vaya si que naruto es la novedad...-dijo sasuke

-ni me lo digas...que estara haciendo...-dijo sakura

-bueno conociendolo...pues conociendo a una chica...sabes que siempre quiso ser un chico normal..-dijo sasuke

-tal vez tengas razon

* * *

><p><strong>EN KONOHA...<strong>

-oyes hinata...que hacen aqui para divertirse...digo como un pasatiempo...-dijo naruto

-bueno...pues yo no me divierto mucho...paso mi mayor tiempo trabajando...-dijo hinata

-y en que trabajas...-dijo naruto

-pues en una cafeteria...a una esquina...-dijo hinata

-genial...y hay una vacante disponible...no se de lo que sea...-dijo naruto

-se ve que jamas has trabajado...y si lo hay-dijo hinata

-genial...podria ir...-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes...yo te recomendare...el encargado es buena persona como su esposa...-dijo hinata

-gracias de verdad...-dijo naruto

-somos amigos...no...-dijo hinata

-si lo somos...-dijo naruto

-entonces vamos...-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA CAFETERIA...<strong>

-aqui es...-dijo hinata

-es muy..bonito el lugar...-dijo naruto

-bueno y que esperas...vamos...los empleos aqui son muy ecasos...-dijo hinata

-tienes razon...-dijo naruto

**AL ENTRAR ALA CAFETERIA...**

-hinata llegas muy temprano...-dijo kiba

-ya se..pero un amigo...acaba de llegar al pueblo necesita un trabajo...-dijo hinata

-bueno..ya sabes donde esta sai...-dijo kiba

-gracias...vamos naruto..-dijo hinata

-si...-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA OFICINA DE LA CAFETERIA...<strong>

-hinata...aun no es tu hora de entrada...-dijo sai

-lo se sai..es que un amigo necesita el empleo...-dijo hinata

-entonces que esperas...hazlo pasar...-dijo sai

-si...ven naruto...-dijo hinata

-bueno...tu quieres trabajar...-dijo sai

-si...-dijo naruto

-bueno...como eres el amigo de hinata...el puesto es tuyo...seras un mesero...-dijo sai

-muchas gracias señor...-dijo naruto

-ahora que estas con nosotros...solo dime sai...de acuerdo...-dijo sai

-de acuerdo...-dijo naruto

-amor necesito que...-dijo ino entrandop

-que necesitas...-dijo sai

-estos papeles...firmalos...hinata quien es tu novio...-dijo ino

-ino...no es mi novio...-dijo hinata ruborizandose

-soy naruto un placer...-dijo naruto

-_"se parece a..."_ino...un placer...-dijo ino

-el sera el nuevo mesero amor...te parece...-dijo sai

-si...me parece bien...-dijo ino

-seremos compañeros de trabajo...-dijo hinata emocionada

-si...-dijo naruto sonriendo

-_"ya se a quien...a kurama...pero que hace aqui...y lo voy a averiguar"_-penso ino

-nos retiramos...-dijo hinata

-naruto...entras mañana en la mañana...-dijo sai

-si...-dijo naruto

ya que los dos salieron..se quedo el matrimonio hablando

-si sabes quien es verdad sai...-dijo ino

-claro que si...ademas lo hice por hinata...-dijo sai

-en eso tienes razon amor...-dijo ino

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**ANTERIORMENTE...  
><strong>

_-si sabes quien es verdad sai...-dijo ino_

_-claro que si...ademas lo hice por hinata...-dijo sai_

_-en eso tienes razon amor...-dijo ino_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 3  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-tienes que conocer mas de los compañeros de trabajo...-dijo hinata

-bien...-dijo naruto

-el es kiba...-dijo hinata

-un placer...soy el cocinero...-dijo kiba

-y el ella es tenten...-dijo hinata

-hola...soy la mesera como tu...-dijo tenten

-je...-dijo naruto

-ella es shion...la cajera...-dijo hinata

-que tal...-dijo naruto

-y...ah tambien esta kona...es cajera tambien...-dijo hinata

-un gusto...-dijo naruto

-igualmente...-dijo kona

-y pues yo...soy mesera como tu...-dijo hinata

-me dio gusto de conocerlos...-dijo naruto

-al menos no sere el unico hombre en este lugar...-dijo kiba

-si...-dijo hinata

-y a que horas es tu entrada...-dijo naruto

-pues...la misma que tu...-dijo hinata

-bueno...aqui no han asaltado o algo asi...-dijo naruto

-no...hinata es muy buena en los combates o peleas y sabe bien como defenderse...-dijo kiba

-eso es cierto...-dijo tenten

-hinata es una buenaza...-dijo shion

-como digan...-dijo kona

-al menos estare mas tranquilo...nos vemos mañana...-dijo naruto

-si...mucho cuidado kiba...te observo...-dijo hinata

los dos salieron de la cafeteria...solo quedando los que estaban haya adentro...

-al menos ya no me molestara tanto...-dijo kiba

-en eso si...el chico es muy guapo...no les parece...-dijo tenten

-tienes razon...es muy guapo...que suerte tiene hinata...-dijo shion

-_"se que lo he visto antes..."_-penso kona

* * *

><p><strong>EN LAS CALLES DEL PUEBLO...<strong>

-tus amigos son muy amables...-dijo naruto

-lo se...son los mejores...y tu estas incluido..-dijo hinata

-gracias...amiga...-dijo naruto

seguian caminando por las calles...marando al cielo...hermoso que era...

-naruto...tu crees..que los sueños se hacen realidad...-dijo hinata

-pues...cual es tu sueño...-dijo naruto

-mi sueño..es poder encontrar el amor verdadero...-dijo hinata con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-si te esfuerzas te aseguro que lo encontaras...-dijo naruto

-tienes razon...-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA VECINDAD...<strong>

_**EN EL CUARTO DE HINATA...**_

-que tonta...porque le dije eso...-dijo hinata

-facil amiga...te gusta...-dijo kana entrando

-no...yo...-dijo hinata ruborizandose

-vez...te gusta...y cuando lo conociste...-dijo kana

-pues...ayer en la tarde...-dijo hinata

-las coincidencias...son muy increibles...-dijo kana

-si tu lo dices...-dijo hinata

-ya es hora de irme...nos vemos hinata...pero recuerda...no temas al amor y dejate amar...-dijo kana y se marcho

ya que su amiga se fue...se acosto en su cama y suspiro...recordo las palabras de su amiga...

_no temas al amor y dejate amar.._

-tal vez tengas razon...tal vez me he enamorado...de naruto..-dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**ANTERIORMENTE...  
><strong>

_-que tonta...porque le dije eso...-dijo hinata_

_-facil amiga...te gusta...-dijo kana entrando_

_-no...yo...-dijo hinata ruborizandose_

_-vez...te gusta...y cuando lo conociste...-dijo kana_

_-pues...ayer en la tarde...-dijo hinata_

_-las coincidencias...son muy increibles...-dijo kana_

_-si tu lo dices...-dijo hinata_

_-ya es hora de irme...nos vemos hinata...pero recuerda...no temas al amor y dejate amar...-dijo kana y se marcho_

_ya que su amiga se fue...se acosto en su cama y suspiro...recordo las palabras de su amiga..._

**_no temas al amor y dejate amar.._**

_-tal vez tengas razon...tal vez me he enamorado...de naruto..-dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 4  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

_**EN LOS ANGELES...**_

-ustedes saben donde esta...-dijo maki

-no...usted es su representante...deberia saberlo...-dijo sakura

-se que todos ustedes me ocultan algo...y lo averiguare...-dijo maki y se marcho

-espero que no cumpla su amenaza...-dijo temari

-por mas seguro que si...-dijo sasuke

-esperemos que mi primo se esconda muy bien...-dijo sakura

* * *

><p><strong>EN KONOHA...<strong>

_**EN EL CUARTO DE NARUTO...**_

-ya levantate...-dijo hinata al entrar a su cuarto

-no quiero...5 minutos mas...-dijo naruto medio dormido

-bueno como no quieres levantarte...no se tal vez revice tus cosas...y tal vez pueda encontrar algo...-dijo hinata

-ni se te ocurra...sabes que no me gusta que revicen mis cosas...-dijo naruto

-lo se...pero era una forma para que te levantaras...cambiate es hora de irnos...-dijo hinata y salio del cuarto

-esta niña...-dijo naruto con un suspiro

_**15 MINUTOS DESPUES...**_

-ya...-dijo naruto

-vamonos...se nos hace tarde...-dijo hinata

-bien...-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA CAFETERIA...<strong>

-siempre puntual amiga...-dijo kiba

-siempre tiene que ser asi...-dijo shion

-como estamos todos...es momento de abrir...-dijo tenten

-ya llego por quien mas queria...-dijo lee

-llegando tarde de nuevo...-dijo shion

-ya sabes como soy...eh...hinata quien es tu novio...-dijo lee

-no es mi novio...es un amigo...-dijo hinata sonrojada

-uzumaki naruto...y tu eres...-dijo naruto

-rock lee...un placer...de conocer al amigo de hinata...-dijo lee

-gracias...-dijo naruto

-ya tenemos que abrir...-dijo kona

-de acuerdo...-dijeron los demas

* * *

><p><strong>EN LOS ANGELES...<strong>

-ya saben algo de naruto...-dijo shikamaru

-no...pero sabemos que esta bien...-dijo sakura

-bueno...al menos esta libre de los paparatzis y esa mujer que tiene por representante...-dijo shikamaru

-si...que bueno que se fue...-dijo temari

-solo tiempo para el mismo...le hara bien...-dijo sasuke

-es cierto...-dijo sakura

* * *

><p><strong>EN KONOHA...<strong>

_**EN LA CAFETERIA...**_

-es tu turno de servir a esa mesa...-dijo kiba

-anda naruto...que tienes verguenza...-dijo lee

-¿yo? ¿verguenza?...claro que no...y se los demostrare...-dijo naruto diriguiendose a esa mesa

-a ver que pasa...-dijo kiba

-eso no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo...-dijo lee

**_AL LLEGAR ALA MESA..._**

-buenos dias...algo se le ofrece a las señoritas...-dijo naruto

las chicas lo miraron muy detalladamente...es como si hubiera salido de una revista de famosos y guapos...

-desde cuando trabajas aqui...jamas te habia visto...-dijo la cliente1

-pues se mi primer dia...-dijo naruto

-eres muy guapo...tal vez no se te gustaria salir conmigo una noche...-dijo la clienta2

-no creo...trabajo todo el dia...se le ofrece algo de tomar...-dijo naruto

-_"tu.."_ traeme dos capuchinos por favor...-dijo la clienta2

-de acuerdo...se los traere en unos minutos...-dijo naruto y se alejo de la mesa

-no tardes...-dijo la clienta1

**_5 MINUTOS DESPUES..._**

-aqui esta su pedido...-dijo naruto

-muchas gracias...-dijo la clienta1

-y tu...tienes tiempo viviendo aqui...-dijo la clienta2

-je...es una pregunta muy personal...y no puedo decirles...lo siento...-dijo naruto

-no importa...tienes razon...-dijo la cliente1

los dos chicos lo veia desde lo lejos...cuando hinata paso por un lado suyo...

-oyes hinata...no crees que la chica con la que habla naruto es muy bonita...-dijo lee

-si...mirala...se muere por naruto...-dijo kiba

hinata lo vio platicar con aquella chica...se sintio muy molesta...como si sintiera...celos

-que me importa a mi...-dijo hinata

-y porque estas muy molesta...solo es una pregunta...-dijo kiba

-cayense...ponganse a trabajar...-dijo hinata y se alejo de ellos

-y ahora ustedes dos que le hicieron para que se molestara...-dijo tenten acercandose a ellos

-nada...solo le dijimos...que la chica que atendia naruto es muy bonita...-dijo lee

-si..solo fue eso...-dijo kiba

-idiotas...no saben que fue lo que han provocado...-dijo tenten

-que cosa...-dijo lee

-no es obio...hinata esta celosa de la chica esa que atendia naruto...-dijo tenten

-con que celosa...eh..-dijo kiba

-que estas planeando...-dijo tenten

-nada...aun...-dijo kiba

-es mejor que no te metas con hinata...sabes que siempre te gana en todo...-dijo shion

-no te preocupes amigo...te apoyo...-dijo lee

-ustedes no cambian...pero se los advierto...-dijo tenten

**_DENTRO DE LA BODEGA..._**

-porque me siento asi...y sera que yo estubiera...-dijo hinata

-celosa...dijo ino entrando

-ino...yo estaba preparando las cajas...si las cajas...-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes...es normal sentir eso...si tu estas enamorada de el...-dijo ino

-pero...como lo sabes...-dijo hinata

-se te nota...cuando platicas con el...cuando se rien juntos y cuando lo miras...-dijo ino

-soy tan obia...-dijo hinata

-si...creo que todos lo saben...menos el...-dijo ino

-yo...quiero que no le diga a nadie...por favor...-dijo hinata

-tranquila...no le dire pero escucha mi consejo...confiesaselo...-dijo ino y se marcho...

-confesarselo...y si no siente lo mismo por mi...no...no puedo sere siempre su amiga...aunque lo ame con todo mi corazon...-dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**ANTERIORMENTE...  
><strong>

_-porque me siento asi...y sera que yo estubiera...-dijo hinata_

_-celosa...dijo ino entrando_

_-ino...yo estaba preparando las cajas...si las cajas...-dijo hinata_

_-no te preocupes...es normal sentir eso...si tu estas enamorada de el...-dijo ino_

_-pero...como lo sabes...-dijo hinata_

_-se te nota...cuando platicas con el...cuando se rien juntos y cuando lo miras...-dijo ino_

_-soy tan obia...-dijo hinata_

_-si...creo que todos lo saben...menos el...-dijo ino_

_-yo...quiero que no le diga a nadie...por favor...-dijo hinata_

_-tranquila...no le dire pero escucha mi consejo...confiesaselo...-dijo ino y se marcho..._

_-confesarselo...y si no siente lo mismo por mi...no...no puedo sere siempre su amiga...aunque lo ame con todo mi corazon...-dijo hinata_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 5  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

-donde estaba hinata...-dijo shion

-si...nos tenias algo preocupadas...-dijo tenten

-lo siento chicas...es que estaba en la bodega areglando unas cajas...-dijo hinata

-bieno...-dijo shion

-kiba y lee...no te ofendieron hace rato...o si..-dijo tenten

-no...es que me acorde de lo que iba hacer...nada mas...-dijo hinata

-bueno...-dijo tenten

* * *

><p><strong>YA EN LA TARDE...<strong>

-y como te fue con esas chicas que te miraron...muy enamoradas...-dijo kiba

-que dices...solo son clientas...-dijo naruto

-y hay una chica que te guste naruto...-dijo lee

-que pregunta es esa...-dijo naruto con un leve sonrojo

-no se...tal vez te guste una de las compañeras del trabajo...-dijo kiba

-si...todas son muy lindas...lastima que tenga una novia...-dijo lee

-y yo estoy de tras de shion...aunque no se de cuenta...-dijo kiba

-vaya...yo les contare algo...pero no le diran a nadie..lo juran...-dijo naruto

-lo prometemos...-dijeron los dos

-bien...hay una chica que me gusta...y si es una compañera...ella es...-dijo naruto

pero fue interrumpido...por el jefe de la cafeteria...

-chicos...es momento de cerrar...-dijo sai

-es muy temprano...sai...-dijo kona

-lo se...pero tengo que salir de viaje...solo quedara mi esposa a cargo...y me dijo que salieron temprano...-dijo sai

-bueno...esta bien...-dijo hinata

-nos vemos mañana...-dijo sai y entro ala oficina

-bueno ya oyeron...vamos a cerrar..-dijo kona

ya que cerraron la cafeteria...todos se dirijieron a sus casas...

* * *

><p><strong>EN LAS CALLES DE KONOHA...<strong>

-ya que salimos temprano...no te gustaria ir a una feria...-dijo naruto

-¿una feria..?-dijo hinata

-si...son muy divertidas...vamos...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata

caminaron unos pasos mas hasta que llegaron a una pequeña feria que apenas habian puesto...

-es muy bonita...me recuerda cuando era niño..-dijo naruto

-fuiste a una de niño...-dijo hinata

-si...con mis padres mi amigo y mi prima...y te digo que se moria por mi mejor amigo...-dijo naruto

-de verdad...espero que se cuenta de sus sentientos...-dijo hinata

-si se dio cuenta...y ahora son novios...-dijo naruto

-me alegro por ellos...-dijo hinata

-quieres ver como son...-dijo naruto sacando su celular

-claro...-dijo hinata

le mostro la foto donde estaban los tres en un abrazo grupal...y otra cuando eran niños de la misma forma...

-si que fueron muy unidos...pero...-dijo hinata

-pero que...-dijo naruto

-dijo porque estas aqui...si eras muy feliz..de donde eras-dijo hinata

-es que tuve una pelea con mis padres...-dijo naruto mintiendole

-ya veo..sabes lo mismo me paso a mi...-dijo hinata

-y porque te peleaste con tus padre...-dijo naruto

-mi mama murio cuando mi hermana y yo eramos muy pequeñas...mi padre queria que me estudiara lo mismo que el...-dijo hinata

-eso esta mal...tu puedes escojer lo que mas te gusta ser...-dijo naruto

-lo se...y por eso me fui...aunque los extrañe mucho...-dijo hinata

-yo tambie echo de menos a mis amigos de alla y a mi prima...-dijo naruto

-tenemos muchas cosas en comun...por eso nos hicimos amigos muy rapido...-dijo hinata

-lo se...bueno tenemos que irnos antes de que anochezca...-dijo naruto

-tienes razon...-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA NOCHE...<strong>

_**EN EL CUARTO DE HINATA...**_

-ojala supieras lo que siento por ti...pero no me atreveria a decirtelo...-dijo hinata

dio un suspiro y se acosto en su cama...quedandose dormida

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL CUARTO DE NARUTO...<strong>

-que me pasa contigo hinata...me gustas...y mas cuando te enteraras de lo que soy realmente...no querras verme jamas...-dijo naruto

se acosto en su cama y recordo algo que le habia dicho su prima...

**_RECUERDO..._**

_-tal vez...cuando estes aya...-dijo sakura_

_-a que te refieres..-dijo naruto_

_-si te llegaras a enamorar de una chica de aya...y se entere de que eres un famoso cantante...-dijo sakura_

_-lo se...pero no puedo asegurarte de que me enamore...cuando llegue esa chica...no dejare que le hagan daño...-dijo naruto_

_-si...tienes razon...pero trata de no mentirle porque ya sabes que pasara despues...-dijo sakura_

_-tenlo por seguro...-dijo naruto_

**_FIN DEL RECUERDO..._**

-hay prima...ya empece a mentirle...aunque yo quiero conocerla mas y mas...y al fin decirle lo que siento por ella...-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**ANTERIORMENTE...  
><strong>

_-que me pasa contigo hinata...me gustas...y mas cuando te enteraras de lo que soy realmente...no querras verme jamas...-dijo naruto_

_se acosto en su cama y recordo algo que le habia dicho su prima..._

_-hay prima...ya empece a mentirle...aunque yo quiero conocerla mas y mas...y al fin decirle lo que siento por ella...-dijo naruto_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 6  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...**

_**EN LA CAFETERIA...**_

-oyes hinata...-dijo shion

-que pasa shion...-dijo hinata

-tu crees que...le guste a kiba...-dijo shion sonrojada

-¿como? a caso te gusta...-dijo hinata

-si...y me gustaria que si...tu y naruto nos acompañaran al parque...-dijo shion

-yo..con naruto...no se..-dijo hinata

-solo sera salida de amigos...porfa..-dijo shion

-de acuerdo...le dire..-dijo hinata

-gracias...-dijo shion

-tengo que hacer algo...nos vemos luego...-dijo hinata y se marcho

al poco rato kiba se le acerco...

-funciono...-dijo kiba

-si...pero porque me pediste eso...-dijo shion

-ya lo veras...primero porque tu y yo tendremos una cita...y segundo solo es un pequeño empujon...-dijo kiba

-bueno...pero no seas malo en ellos...-dijo shion

-no seria malo...solo es una ayudita...-dijo kiba

-ya ustedes dejense de romanticismo...a trabajar...-dijo tenten

-si...-dijeron los dos

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA COCINA...<strong>

-y ya nos diras quien te gusta naruto...ayer no terminaste de decirlo...-dijo lee

-ya...dinos somos amigos..-dijo kiba

-la chica que me gusta es hinata...-dijo naruto sonrojado

ellos no dijeron nada...y siguieron escuchando...

-y hay algo mas...pero no puedo decirles aqui...-dijo naruto

-bueno...pero iras conmigo con shion y hinata al parque...-dijo kiba

-al parque...y si ella no quiere..-dijo naruto

-con quien tratas...ya shion le dijo...y hinata acepto..-dijo kiba

-ademas..solo sera una cita doble...-dijo lee

-si...solo eso naruto..-dijo kiba

-tienen razon...-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA TARDE...<strong>

-hinata...no se si te dijeron pero...-dijo naruto

-si me lo dijeron...pero que dices tu...-dijo hinata

-no se..pero si tu no quieres..-dijo naruto

-me encantaria...digo como amigos...-dijo hinata

-si...-dijo naruto

**_EN EL PARQUE..._**

-nosotros vamos por un helado...no quieren uno...-dijo shion

-no gracias..-dijo naruto

-bueno...vamos kiba...-dijo shion

-claro...-dijo kiba

los dos amigos se marcharon a una heladeria...quedando solos...

-tu crees que tarde..-dijo hinata

-no creo...jamas habia visto un parque tan hermoso...-dijo naruto

-si...es una de las reliquias mas hermosas del pueblo konoha...-dijo hinata

-es interesante...-dijo naruto

-si...y en la ciudad no hay parques...-dijo hinata

-los hay...pero son muy pequeños comparado los de aqui...-dijo naruto

-si...son muy hermosos...-dijo hinata

-si...-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA HELADERIA DEL PARQUE...<strong>

los dos chicos los veia de lo lejos...como platicaban y reian mutuamnete...

-tu crees que esten enamorados...-dijo shion

-si...jamas habia visto a hinata asi...es como si fuera feliz...y me alegra-dijo kiba

-a mi tambien...-dijo shion

-y lo que mas me alegra...es que sean felices como nosotros...-dijo kiba

-si...-dijo shion

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL PARQUE...<strong>

-y porque te gusta estar aqui...-dijo naruto

-es...porque queria ser libre y valerme por mi misma...-dijo hinata

-_"y yo que hacia de menos...ala gente humilde"_..es muy interesante-dijo naruto

-y tu porque veniste aqui...-dijo hinata

-_"estaba harto de ser un famoso cantante"_...bueno es que...-dijo naruto

-si no quieres decirme...no importa...somos amigos algun dia me diras...-dijo hinata

-gracias...-dijo naruto

-vamos con los chicos...por el helado...-dijo hinata

-esta bien...vamos..-dijo naruto

los dos caminaba hacia la heladeria...

-_"si te lo dijera...me dirias loco.."_-penso naruto

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

_-y porque te gusta estar aqui...-dijo naruto_

_-es...porque queria ser libre y valerme por mi misma...-dijo hinata_

_-**"y yo que hacia de menos...ala gente humilde"**..es muy interesante-dijo naruto_

_-y tu porque veniste aqui...-dijo hinata_

_-**"estaba harto de ser un famoso cantante"**...bueno es que...-dijo naruto_

_-si no quieres decirme...no importa...somos amigos algun dia me diras...-dijo hinata_

_-gracias...-dijo naruto_

_-vamos con los chicos...por el helado...-dijo hinata_

_-esta bien...vamos..-dijo naruto_

_los dos caminaba hacia la heladeria..._

_-**"si te lo dijera...me dirias loco.."**-penso naruto_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 7  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

-y bien chicos...no hay nada nuevo que contar...-dijo kiba

-no...nada...-dijo naruto

-si...que te sucede...-dijo hinata

-es solo una suposicion...-dijo shion

-bueno...es tiempo de irme...-dijo hinata

-hinata dejame dormir en tu casa...-dijo shion

-claro...-dijo hinata

-vamos invitaremos alas demas chicas...-dijo shion

-nos vemos chicos...-dijo hinata

ya que las chicas se fueron...

-y cual era lo demas que nos ibas a decir naruto...-dijo kiba

-es algo de mi pasado...pero quiero que esten los dos...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...le marcare a lee y le dire que nos vea en mi casa...-dijo kiba

-bien...-dijo naruto

kiba marco el numero de su amigo...y unos minutos despues...

-nos vera aya...-dijo kiba

-bien..-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA VECINDAD...<strong>

_**EN EL CUARTO DE HINATA...**_

-bien...quien empieza...-dijo shion

-yo...ayer conoci a un chico que esta como quiere...-dijo tenten

-genial...bueno kiba y yo somos novios desde esta mañana...-dijo shion

-vaya...jamas pense que llegarian a eso...-dijo tenten

-si...y tu hinata...que nos cuentas...-dijo tenten

-nada...-dijo hinata

-oh vamos...si tienes que contarnos...-dijo tenten

-si hinata...a leguas se nota que te gusta...-dijo shion

-_"no puede ser...que sea tan obia.."_-penso hinata

-ya dinos...son novios o...-dijo tenten

-o..solo son de una noche...-dijo shion

-no somos nada de eso...solos amigos-dijo hinata

-aja..-dijo tenten

* * *

><p><strong>EN CASA DE KIBA...<strong>

-bien...te escuchamos...-dijo lee

-bueno...la verdad es que...yo soy kurama...-dijo naruto

-¿kurama?-dijo kiba

-el cantante desaparecido de los angeles...-dijo lee

-si...-dijo naruto

-pero como sabes de ello lee...-dijo kiba

-recuerda que fui a uno de esos conciertos de caridad...y ahi estabas tu...por eso no te reconoci luego...-dijo lee

-si...yo no queria mentirles a todos...pero en mi nombre no...es verdad...-dijo naruto

-pero..porque huiste...tenias una gran vida...-dijo lee

-y porque no le dijiste la verdad a hinata...-dijo kiba

-fue..porque quiero que no se aleje de mi...-dijo naruto

-pero porque te fuiste de los angeles...-dijo lee

-estaba harto de los paparatzis...y de mi agenyte de conciertos...no tenia tiempo como persona normal...todos los dias eran conciertos y conferencias..-dijo naruto

-jamas pense que la vida de un famoso fuera muy agotadora...-dijo lee

-si...y quiero que me prometan...que hinata no sepa lo que soy realmente...-dijo naruto

-lo prometo...naruto..-dijo kiba

-prometelo lee...-dijo naruto

-no se...te han estado buscando por muchos dias...-dijo lee

-ya prometelo...somos amigos los tres...-dijo kiba

-de acuerdo te lo prometo naruto-dijo lee

-gracias amigos...a parte de mis amigos de los angeles...ustedes son los mejores...-dijo naruto

-gracias...ser el mejor amigo de un famoso...-dijo kiba

-si..me das tu autrografo...me gusta tu musica...-dijo lee

-esta bien...pero nadie debe saber sobre mi...de acuerdo-dijo naruto

-lo prometemos...-dijeron los dos chicos

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

_-pero..porque huiste...tenias una gran vida...-dijo lee_

_-y porque no le dijiste la verdad a hinata...-dijo kiba_

_-fue..porque quiero que no se aleje de mi...-dijo naruto_

_-pero porque te fuiste de los angeles...-dijo lee_

_-estaba harto de los paparatzis...y de mi agenyte de conciertos...no tenia tiempo como persona normal...todos los dias eran conciertos y conferencias..-dijo naruto_

_-jamas pense que la vida de un famoso fuera muy agotadora...-dijo lee_

_-si...y quiero que me prometan...que hinata no sepa lo que soy realmente...-dijo naruto_

_-lo prometo...naruto..-dijo kiba_

_-prometelo lee...-dijo naruto_

_-no se...te han estado buscando por muchos dias...-dijo lee_

_-ya prometelo...somos amigos los tres...-dijo kiba_

_-de acuerdo te lo prometo naruto-dijo lee_

_-gracias amigos...a parte de mis amigos de los angeles...ustedes son los mejores...-dijo naruto_

_-gracias...ser el mejor amigo de un famoso...-dijo kiba_

_-si..me das tu autrografo...me gusta tu musica...-dijo lee_

_-esta bien...pero nadie debe saber sobre mi...de acuerdo-dijo naruto_

_-lo prometemos...-dijeron los dos chicos_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 8  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA VECINDAD...**

_**EN EL CUARTO DE HINATA...**_

-y dime que es lo que te gusta de naruto..-dijo tenten

-bueno..pues son muchas cosas...-dijo hinta

-como cuales...-dijo shion

-su mirada...su forma de ser...y lo que mas me gusta es su voz...-dijo hinata

-su voz...-dijo shion

-si...si oyeran como canta...su voz es tan hermosa...-dijo hinata

-como viven muy cerca...se nota que conoces todo de el...-dijo tenten

-bueno ya...recuerden que tenemos trabajo mañana...-dijo hinata

-ya...ya..a dormir...-dijo shion

* * *

><p><strong>ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...<strong>

**_EN LA CAFETERIA..._**

-miren chicos...un concurso de canto...-dijo ino

-increible...-dijo shion

-y el ganador ira a los angeles...por una semana...-dijo sai

-y ademas ganara el dinero para todo el local ganador...-dijo ino

-asombroso...-dijo lee

-y tambien dice que el ganador puede elegir un acompañante...-dijo ino

-y quien de nosotros...participara..-dijo tenten

-veamos...todos sus nombres estan el esta esfera...-dijo ino

-veamos...quien sera el afortunado o afortunados...-dijo sai

giro su mano dentro de la esfera..unos minutos salio con dos tiras de papel...

-veamos...creo que sera dueto...-dijo ino

-y los elegidos son...-dijo sai

-naruto y hinata..-dijo ino

-pero...yo no se cantar...-dijo hinata

-pero que dices hinata...cantas muy bien...-dijo shion

-si...vamos hinata sera dueto...-dijo tenten

-animate...-dijo kona

-esta bien...-dijo hinata

-como ustedes son dos...si ganan iran a los angeles...-dijo sai

-_"volver a los angeles..."_-penso naruto

-y que dices naruto...aceptas...si ganamos me podras mostrar...todo los lugares que has ido...-dijo hinata

-_"lugares...solo he ido al..."_-penso naruto

-naruto..-dijo hinata

-eh...si te los enseñare..-dijo naruto

-genial...-dijo hinata

-bien...solo piensen en la cancion...y ensallenla...-dijo sai

-claro...-dijo hinata

-a trabajar...-dijo ino

-si...-dijeron los demas

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA TARDE...<strong>

-bien...como que cancion cataremos...-dijo hinata

-no se...no te preocupes...yo me encargare..-dijo naruto

-estas seguro..-dijo hinata

-confia en mi...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata y se marcho

comenzo a marcar el numero de telefono solo de una persona que sabia de eso...

* * *

><p><strong>EN LOS ANGELES...<strong>

-bueno...-contesto sakura

_-sakura...necesito tu ayuda...-respondio naruto_

-naruto..-contesto sakura

-es naruto...-dijo sasuke

-si..-dijo sakura

_-necesito una cancion...que sea dueto...-respondio naruto_

-y para que la quieres...-contesto sakura

_-pronto te dire...consiguemela...-respondio naruto_

-de acuerdo...te la mandare por correo...-contesto sakura

_-muchas gracias...nos vemos prima...-respondio naruto_

-nos vemos...-contesto sakura y colgo

-que queria naruto...-dijo temari

-una cancion...en dueto-dijo sakura

-en dueto...naruto cantara...-dijo temari

-mas logico...y ya se cual sera...-dijo sakura

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

_-nos vemos...-contesto sakura y colgo_

_-que queria naruto...-dijo temari_

_-una cancion...en dueto-dijo sakura_

_-en dueto...naruto cantara...-dijo temari_

_-mas logico...y ya se cual sera...-dijo sakura_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 9  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

_**EN LA CAFETERIA...**_

-bien chicos es hora de que ensayen la cancion...-dijo ino

-si...vamos hinata...-dijo naruto

el sonido que habia escojido su prima para la cancion habia sonado...

-solo confia en ti...-dijo naruto

-lo hare gracias...-dijo hinata

-comencemos...-dijo naruto

**Hinata**

Everybody need inspiration,  
>Everybody needs a song<br>The beautiful melody  
>When the night's alone<p>

Cause there is no garuntee  
>That this life is easy<p>

**Ambos**

When my world is falling apart  
>When theres no light<br>To break up the darkness  
>That´s when I, I<br>When I look at you

**Naruto**

Te miro a ti

**Ambos**

When the waves  
>are flooding the shore<br>And I can´t  
>Find my way home anymore<br>That´s when I, I

-y hasta ahora solo tenemos esta parte...-dijo naruto

-_"claro...ahora que lo escuche se parece a kurama...pero que hace aqui.."_-penso kona

-hay no...lee-dijo kiba

-que..-dijo lee

-la mirada de kona no me gusta...-dijo kiba

-solo significa una cosa...-dijo lee

-como que...-dijo kiba

-lo quiere descubrir...pero no le haria eso a hinata...o si..-dijo lee

-no se...tenemos que hablar con ella...-dijo kiba

-si...vamos...-dijo lee

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA COCINA...<strong>

-_"como no me di cuenta antes..."_-penso kona

-kona tenemos que hablar...-dijo lee

-ustedes sabian...no es asi...-dijo kona

-no lo digas...no le cuentes a nadie...-dijo naruto entrando

-porque...sabes que te estan buscando...-dijo kona

-lo se...pero cuando llegue aqui y los conoci a todos...-dijo naruto

-por favor kona...no se lo digas a nadie por ahora...-dijo lee

-pero...seria famosa por un dia...-dijo kona

-pero que vale mas..una amistad ue durara mas tiempo...o una fama de un dia...que al siguiente se olvidara de todo...-dijo naruto

-no lo se...pero hinata lo sabe...-dijo kona

-no...pero le dire pronto...-dijo naruto

-quien mas sabe de lo que eres realmente..-dijo kona

-solo ustedes tres...y me imagino que tambien lo sabe ino y sai...-dijo naruto

-entonces somos cinco que sabemos eso...-dijo kona

-si...no le digas aun a hinata...-dijo naruto

-que es lo que no debo saber...-dijo hinata entrando

-que eres la mejor amiga de naruto...no es asi amigo...-dijo lee

-si...eso..-dijo naruto

-y ademas...siempre dice que eres la mejor en todo...-dijo kona

-si...es verdad...-dijo kiba

-bueno...tu tambien eres mi mejor amigo...-dijo hinata y se marcho

-estuvo cerca...-dijo kiba

-si...-dijo lee

-de acuerdo...te prometo que no dire nada...solo si me prometes que le diras...-dijo kona

-te lo prometo...y gracias...-dijo naruto

-ah...y otra cosa...tambien dile que la amas...-dijo kona

-que...yo no...-dijo naruto sonrojado

-por favor...eres tan obio que se nota...-dijo kona

-en eso tiene razon kona...-dijo kiba

-concuerdo con ellos...-dijo lee

-de acuerdo...le dire...pero confio en ustedes...-dijo naruto

-tenlo por seguro...-dijo kona

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

_-de acuerdo...te prometo que no dire nada...solo si me prometes que le diras...-dijo kona_

_-te lo prometo...y gracias...-dijo naruto_

_-ah...y otra cosa...tambien dile que la amas...-dijo kona_

_-que...yo no...-dijo naruto sonrojado_

_-por favor...eres tan obio que se nota...-dijo kona_

_-en eso tiene razon kona...-dijo kiba_

_-concuerdo con ellos...-dijo lee_

_-de acuerdo...le dire...pero confio en ustedes...-dijo naruto_

_-tenlo por seguro...-dijo kona_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 10  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DOS DIAS DESPUES...**

-hoy es el dia chicos...recuerden...no piensen que es competencia...solo un juego...-dijo ino

-_"juego..."_-penso naruto

-solo diviertanse cantando...de acuerdo...-dijo sai

-si...-dijo naruto

-ustedes puende chicos...-dijo tenten

-lo haran muy bien...-dijo kona

-si...-dijo shion

-gracias amigos...-dijo hinata

**_AL ENTRAR..._**

-cada local tiene un o dos representantes para ganar 30,000,000.00 mil pesos...para su lugar de trabajo...que comiencen...-dijo locutor

todos hicieron su mayor esfuerzo...cada uno de los locales cantaron su cancion...hasta que llego su turno...

-bien...es el turno de la cafeteria...las flores...estan listo chicos..-dijo locutor

-si...-dijo naruto

-pues que comiencen...-dijo locutor

el sonido habia empezado a sonar...era el momento de cantar...

**Hinata**  
>Everybody need inspiration,<br>Everybody needs a song  
>The beautiful melody<br>When the night's alone

Cause there is no garuntee  
>That this life is easy<p>

**Ambos**  
>When my world is falling apart<br>When theres no light  
>To break up the darkness<br>That´s when I, I  
>When I look at you<p>

**Naruto**  
>Te miro a ti<p>

**Ambos**  
>When the waves<br>are flooding the shore  
>And I can´t<br>Find my way home anymore  
>That´s when I, I<p>

**Naruto**  
>Te miro a ti<p>

**Hinata**  
>When I look at you<p>

**Naruto**  
>Solo en tus ojos<br>veo la verdad  
>me quieres tal como soy<br>como el viento ama el mar  
>besandolo al pasar<p>

**Ambos**  
>And I know I´m not alone<br>When my world is falling apart  
>When theres no light<br>To break up the darkness  
>That´s when I, I<br>When I look at you

**Naruto**  
>Te miro a ti<p>

**Ambos**  
>When the waves<br>are flooding the shore  
>And I can´t<br>Find my way home anymore  
>That´s when I, I<p>

**Naruto**  
>Te miro a ti<p>

**Hinata**  
>You appear just like a dream to me<p>

**Naruto**  
>Tu luz cada color que hay en ti<p>

**Hinata**  
>Cover me<p>

**Naruto**  
>Sobre mi<p>

**Hinata**  
>Every breath that I breath<p>

**Ambos**  
>Don´t you know<br>You´re beautiful  
>When the waves<br>are flooding the shore  
>And I can´t<br>Find my way home anymore  
>That´s when I, I<br>When I look at you

**Naruto**  
>Te miro a ti<p>

**Hinata**  
>When I look at you<br>You appear  
>Just like a dream to me<p>

-impresionante...-dijo locutor

el publico aplaudia muy fuerte...con una emocion...

-_"ya hechaba de menos eso"_-penso naruto

-esto es...when i look at you...de la cafeteria las flores...-dijo locutor

-muchas gracias...-dijo hinata

-_"canto tan hermoso..."_-penso naruto al verla

-es el momento de saber cual es la o las voces mas votadas...y esas son...-dijo locutor

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

_-impresionante...-dijo locutor_

_el publico aplaudia muy fuerte...con una emocion..._

_-**"ya hechaba de menos eso"**-penso naruto_

_-esto es...when i look at you...de la cafeteria las flores...-dijo locutor_

_-muchas gracias...-dijo hinata_

_-**"canto tan hermoso..."**-penso naruto al verla_

_-es el momento de saber cual es la o las voces mas votadas...y esas son...-dijo locutor_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 11  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

-que emocionante no creen...todos lo hicieron geniales...pero ya el ganador o ganadores son...-dijo locutor

-_"de seguro ganaras...kurama"_-penso kona sonriendo

-_"lo lograras amigo"_-penso kiba

-y los ganadores son...la cafeteria las flores...-dijo locutor

-nosotros...ganamos-dijo hinata sorprendida

-asi es señorita..-dijo locutor

-lo logramos naruto...-dijo hinata

-lo se...-dijo naruto

se dieron un abrazo...que por poco se daban un beso...que decidieron separase luego...y los demas amigos subieron a felicitarlos...

-sabia que lo lograrian...-dijo shion

-jamas habia oido una cancion mas hermosa...-dijo tenten

-si..ademas estaban muy sincronizados...-dijo kona

-chicos una foto...-dijo ino

-abrazo grupal...-dijo shion

todos los amigos se juntaron para el abrazo...ya que tomaron la foto...

-bien...a celebrar...-dijo ino

-si...-dijeron los demas

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL PARQUE...<strong>

-espero que no sientan celos mis amigos de aya...-dijo naruto

miro la foto y la envio...y sonrio al pensar como reacionarian...

* * *

><p><strong>EN LOS ANGELES...<strong>

-que es eso...-dijo sakura

-que es...-dijo sasuke

-miren..-dijo sakura

recibio el mesaje y al abrirlo...vio la foto grupal de naruto con sus nuevos amigos...muy sorprendio al ver la foto

-tan pronto se olvido de nosotros..-dijo sasuke

-no digas eso...solo son los amigos...-dijo sakura

-al menos esta mas feliz...-dijo temari

-eso si...las chicas de alla son mas lindas...-dijo shikamaru

-shikamaru...-dijo temari

-ya chicos...al menos nuestro amigo es muy feliz..-dijo sakura

-tienes razon...-dijo temari

-aja..-dijo shikamaru

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL PARQUE...<strong>

-en que piensas naruto..-dijo hinata

-en nada...solo hecho de menos a mis amigos..nada mas...-dijo naruto

-pero podemos ir...recuerda que ganamos una semana aya...-dijo hinata

-tienes razon...-dijo naruto

-anda vamos con los demas...-dijo hinata

-vamos...-dijo naruto

**_CON LOS AMIGOS..._**

-naruto podemos hablar...-dijo ino

-claro...-dijo naruto

-cuando le diras la verdad...-dijo ino

-no se si pueda...ahora solo queda el viaje de vuelta a mi hogar...-dijo naruto

-confio en que nadie te reconozca...y le muestres a hinata tus lugares visitados...-dijo ino

-si...lo hare...-dijo naruto

-pero tienes que decircelo...antes de que alguien mas se lo diga...-dijo ino

-si...gracias ino...-dijo naruto

-todos somos una familia...recuerda que quiero lo mejor para todos...incluyendote...kurama...-dijo ino

-gracias...pero no me digas asi...no me gusta..-dijo naruto

-esta bien...-dijo ino

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

_-cuando le diras la verdad...-dijo ino_

_-no se si pueda...ahora solo queda el viaje de vuelta a mi hogar...-dijo naruto_

_-confio en que nadie te reconozca...y le muestres a hinata tus lugares visitados...-dijo ino_

_-si...lo hare...-dijo naruto_

_-pero tienes que decircelo...antes de que alguien mas se lo diga...-dijo ino_

_-si...gracias ino...-dijo naruto_

_-todos somos una familia...recuerda que quiero lo mejor para todos...incluyendote...kurama...-dijo ino_

_-gracias...pero no me digas asi...no me gusta..-dijo naruto_

_-esta bien...-dijo ino_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 12  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

-espero que se porten bien...nada de nada...eh-dijo kiba

-una mas kiba...y ya veras lo que te pasara...-dijo hinata

-te doy permiso amiga...-dijo shion

-shion...-dijo kiba

-ya tengo el permiso...asi que te lo advierto...-dijo hinata

-ya...ya me calmare...-dijo kiba

-los hechare de menos chicos..-dijo tenten

-tranquila solo es una semana...sera rapido...-dijo hinata

-_"espero que no me reconozcan..."_-penso naruto

-se cuidan mucho..-dijo kona

-suerte...-dijo lee

-los vere luego chicos...-dijo ino

-solo diviertanse...-dijo sai

-gracias..-dijo hinata

ambos subieron a ese avion...y se despidieron una vez mas de sus amigos...y al llegar a sus asientos...se acomodaron...

* * *

><p><strong>EN LOS ANGELES...<strong>

un mensaje la habia llegado que le decia...

_nos vemos en el aereopuerto central_

_llevame una gorra_

_ps: llevare una amiga_

_naruto_

-que estara haciendo aqui...y con una amiga de aya-dijo sakura

-que pasa sakura...-dijo sasuke

-naruto...volvio..-dijo sakura

-en serio y que esperamos vamos...-dijo sasuke

-esta bien...-dijo sakura

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL AEREOPUERTO CENTRAL...<strong>

-es increible aqui...es mas grande que konoha...-dijo hinata

-lo es...pero no se compara con la belleza de aya...-dijo naruto

-eso si...-dijo hinata

**_POCOS MINUTOS DESPUES..._**

-primo...-dijo sakura

-hola...lo trajiste...-dijo naruto

-si..ten tu gorra favorita..-dijo sakura

-gracias...por cierto ella es hinata...la amiga que te hable...-dijo naruto

-un placer...soy sakura..-dijo sakura

-hinata...es un placer de conocerte-dijo hinata

-y el es sasuke...mi amigo y novio de mi prima...-dijo naruto

-un placer...-dijo hinata

-igualmente...-dijo sasuke

-vamos a casa...deben estar cansados del viaje...-dijo sakura

-si...vamos...-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>AL LLEGAR...ALA CASA DE NARUTO...<strong>

-es muy hermosa tu casa naruto...-dijo hinata

-gracias...pasa y aqui esta tu cuarto...acomodate a tu gusto...-dijo naruto

-gracias...-dijo hinata y entro al cuarto

-tu y yo hablaremos ahora...-dijo sakura

-de acuerdo...vamos..-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA BIBLIOTECA...<strong>

-solo dime que has sido sincero con la chica..-dijo sakura

-de que hablas...-dijo naruto

-sabes de que hablo...bueno no le has dicho...cierto..-dijo sakura

-no...aun no...-dijo naruto

-sabes que pasara cuando se entere...-dijo sakura

-lo se...solo estaremos aqui una semana...quiero mostrarle la ciudad...-dijo naruto

-sabes que maki te sigue buscando como una loca..-dijo sakura

-no es novedad...sabremos escondernos bien...-dijo naruto

-seguro que le diras la verdad...-dijo sakura

-te lo prometo...se lo dire cuando estemos en konoha...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo primo...-dijo sakura

luego de eso naruto salio de la biblioteca...solo quedando sola sakura...

-_"esperemos que no te descubran...aun"_-penso sakura

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

_-sabes que pasara cuando se entere...-dijo sakura_

_-lo se...solo estaremos aqui una semana...quiero mostrarle la ciudad...-dijo naruto_

_-sabes que maki te sigue buscando como una loca..-dijo sakura_

_-no es novedad...sabremos escondernos bien...-dijo naruto_

_-seguro que le diras la verdad...-dijo sakura_

_-te lo prometo...se lo dire cuando estemos en konoha...-dijo naruto_

_-de acuerdo primo...-dijo sakura_

_luego de eso naruto salio de la biblioteca...solo quedando sola sakura..._

_-**"esperemos que no te descubran...aun"**-penso sakura_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 13  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

-bien..que haremos primero...hay tantos lugares...-dijo hinata

-bueno que te parece si...-dijo naruto

-ya se...vamos al parque de la ciudad...-dijo hinata

-al parque...estas segura...-dijo naruto

-si quiero ir..-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA SALA...<strong>

-se que esta aqui...digame donde esta...-dijo maki

-no se a que te refieres..-dijo sakura

-se que esta aqui...ire a su habitacion...-dijo maki

-no espera...-dijo sakura

maki subio al cuarto...

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL CUARTO...<strong>

-quien es esa persona...-dijo hinata

-hay que escondernos...-dijo naruto

-escondernos...porque..-dijo hinata

-solo confia en mi...-dijo naruto

-pero...-dijo hinata

se metieron al baño...y se quedaron ahi..sin hacer ruido

-tiene que estar por aqui...-dijo maki

-ya te dije que no esta...-dijo sakura

-tengo que averigurlo...-dijo maki

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL BAÑO...<strong>

-y porque estamos aqui...-dijo hinata

-shss...-dijo naruto

-no me chites...nadie me chit...-dijo hinata

no termino de terminar la frase...porque naruto capturo sus labios en un beso...y ella al sentirlos se sonrojo y cerro sus ojos dejandose llevar por el beso...era un beso especial...

-ya vez...no esta...-dijo sakura

-esta bien...pero lo encontrare muy pronto...-dijo maki

-te acompaño ala salida...-dijo sakura

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA SALA...<strong>

-nos vemos luego maki...-dijo sakura

-hmn...-dijo maki

-que le pasa ahora...-dijo sasuke entrando

-lo mismo de siempre...-dijo sakura

-bueno...-dijo sasuke

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL BAÑO...<strong>

aun estaban besando...el tomandola por la cintura y ella rodeando su cuello...profundizando el beso...pero tuvieron que saparase por falta de aire..

-seria... mejor salir...-dijo naruto

-si..sal tu...tu primero..-dijo hinata

-esta bien...-dijo naruto y salio del baño

despues de que naruto salio del baño..hinata se toco sus labios y cerro sus ojos..sintiendo la calidez de los labios

-_"fue mi primer beso.."_-penso hinata

* * *

><p><strong>POR LA PUERTA DEL BAÑO...<strong>

-_"porque la bese...pero debo admitir que me gusto.."_-penso naruto

-ya se fue la loca de tu representante..-dijo sakura

-al menos..-dijo naruto

-que te pasa...estas muy cayado..y esa no es novedad en ti...-dijo sakura

-ya...-dijo naruto

-y ya bajo hinata...-dijo sakura

-pronto estara aqui...-dijo naruto

-bueno...y desde cuando te gusta..-dijo sakura

-pues..desde que la vi por primera vez...me creerias si te dijera que la conoci por acidente...-dijo naruto

-te creo...y debo decir que me da gusto de que la ames...-dijo sakura

-je..las veo en la sala...-dijo naruto y se marcho

-_"se nota que el sentimiento mutuo"_..-penso sakura

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

_-bueno...y desde cuando te gusta..-dijo sakura_

_-pues..desde que la vi por primera vez...me creerias si te dijera que la conoci por acidente...-dijo naruto_

_-te creo...y debo decir que me da gusto de que la ames...-dijo sakura_

_-je..las veo en la sala...-dijo naruto y se marcho_

_-**"se nota que el sentimiento mutuo"**..-penso sakura_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 14  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

-bien...ya pensaron donde iran...-dijo sakura

-hinata quiere ir al parque..-dijo naruto

-en serio...de verdad...-dijo sakura

-si...-dijo hinata

-bien..los dejamos solo...para que vean el parque..-dijo sakura

-vamos sakura...-dijo sasuke

-si...-dijo sakura

* * *

><p><strong>POR LAS CALLES DE LA CIUDAD...<strong>

los dos caminaban...si decirse nada...hasta que el empezo a hablar...

-hinata...lo que paso...yo..-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes...solo fue..como decirlo..un accidente..-dijo hinata

-bueno...pero aun quieres ir al parque...-dijo naruto

-si...vamos...-dijo hinata

-bien...-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>AL LLEGAR AL PARQUE...<strong>

habia muchas cosas...una pequeña banda sonora...con una cancion que le encantaba

-mira naruto...esa cancion me gusta...-dijo hinata

se acerco ala banda...

Tiempo aquel, viendo a la distancia  
>Tiempo fue viendo al interior<br>Tiempo que no me imaginaba lo que me perdí

Y hoy aquí, viendo las estrellas  
>Y hoy aquí todo es claridad<br>Desde aquí, ya puedo ver que es donde debo estar

la banda empezo a cantar con hinata...

Y la luz encuentro al fin,  
>se aclaró aquella niebla<br>Y la luz encuentro al fin,  
>ahora el cielo es azul.<br>Es real brillando así, ya cambió la vida entera.

Esta vez, todo es diferente  
>Veo en ti la luz.<p>

Tiempo aquel, persiguiendo un sueño  
>Tiempo fue, en la oscuridad<br>Tiempo que no había visto cómo es la realidad

Ella aquí, luce como estrella  
>Ella aquí, todo es claridad<br>Si aquí está, me es fácil ver que aquí hoy quiero estar

los demas veia como cantaban...mientra que hinata y la banda sonora cantaban...

Y la luz encuentro al fin, se aclaró aquella niebla  
>Y la luz encuentro al fin, ahora el cielo es azul<br>Es real brillando así, ya cambió la vida entera  
>Esta vez todo es diferente, veo en ti la luz<br>Veo en ti la luz

cuando terminaron la cancion y la gente le aplaudio...

-bueno..eso fue bonito hinata..-dijo naruto

-gracias...es solo que me gusta mucho la cancion...-dijo hinata

-si...es muy hermoso...-dijo naruto

-creo que se hace tarde...es mejor que irnos..-dijo hinata

-si..es cierto...-dijo naruto

los dos empezaron a caminar por las calles del parque...

-_"solo dile que la amas..tu puedes"_..hinata-dijo naruto

-si...que sucede...-dijo hinata

-me gustas...y mucho hinata..-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	15. Chapter 15

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

_-creo que se hace tarde...es mejor que irnos..-dijo hinata_

_-si..es cierto...-dijo naruto_

_los dos empezaron a caminar por las calles del parque..._

_-**"solo dile que la amas..tu puedes"**..hinata-dijo naruto_

_-si...que sucede...-dijo hinata_

_-me gustas...y mucho hinata..-dijo naruto_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 15  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

-que..-dijo hinata

-lo que paso en el baño..fue porque queria hacerlo...-dijo naruto

-pero..yo no puedo gustarte...-dijo hinata

-solo dime...que sientes por mi...si me dices que no es mutuo lo entendere...-dijo naruto

-yo..-dijo hinata

-solo dimelo...dime que no sientes nada por mi...-dijo naruto

-si te dijera eso seria mentira...-dijo hinata

-entonces..eso significa que..-dijo naruto

-si..me gustas..-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>EN CASA DE NARUTO...<strong>

-estan tardando mas de lo usual...espero que no los encuentren...-dijo sakura

-si...y mas que es mas feliz con esa chica...-dijo temari

-es porque la ama...y ella lo ama a el...como es...-dijo sakura

-y ella sabe lo que se dedica realmente naruto...-dijo temari

-no...pero naruto me prometio que se lo diria...-dijo sakura

-esperemos que lo tome muy bien...-dijo temari

-lo mismo digo yo...-dijo sakura

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL PARQUE...<strong>

-entonces...aceptas ser mi novia...-dijo naruto

-si...me encantaria...-dijo hinata

-bien..ahora hay que volver...antes que mi prima se vuelva loca...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

se tomaron de la mano y caminaron de regreso a casa...

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA CASA DE NARUTO...<strong>

-y sabes que hora son...no son horas de llegar naruto..-dijo sakura

-ya prima...deja de reprocharme...-dijo naruto

-nada de peros...y ahora solo...-dijo sakura

-fue mi culpa...solo queria ver mas de esta ciudad..-dijo hinata

-no me digas...que...-dijo sakura

-bueno...es momento de dormir...vienes...-dijo naruto

-ella se queda aqui conmigo...-dijo sakura

-hinata...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...no te preocupes naruto..-dijo hinata

-bien...hasta mañana...-dijo naruto

le dio un beso en los labios de ella y subio a su cuarto...

-eso que fue...no me digas que...-dijo sakura

-si...-dijo hinata

-es emocionante...te felicito de verdad...-dijo sakura

-gracias...-dijo hinata

-bueno no te quito mas el minuto...vete a dormir...-dijo sakura

-bien...-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL CUARTO...<strong>

-sera sensacional ser tu novia...-dijo hinata

-claro que lo seras...-dijo naruto

-eh..pense que estabas dormido...-dijo hinata

-y perderme esa confension...ni loco..-dijo naruto

-no fue una confesion...solo fue...-dijo hinata

-me sono una confesion...-dijo naruto

-tonto...-dijo hinata

-pero soy tu tonto...-dijo naruto

-si...mi tonto..y solo mio-dijo hinata

-y tu mia...te amo...-dijo naruto

-y yo a ti...-dijo hinata

se dieron un beso...dulce y tierno..hinata subio sus brazos al cuello de el para profundizar el beso...y naruto la tomo por la cintura...

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	16. Chapter 16

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

_-sera sensacional ser tu novia...-dijo hinata_

_-claro que lo seras...-dijo naruto_

_-eh..pense que estabas dormido...-dijo hinata_

_-y perderme esa confension...ni loco..-dijo naruto_

_-no fue una confesion...solo fue...-dijo hinata_

_-me sono una confesion...-dijo naruto_

_-tonto...-dijo hinata_

_-pero soy tu tonto...-dijo naruto_

_-si...mi tonto..y solo mio-dijo hinata_

_-y tu mia...te amo...-dijo naruto_

_-y yo a ti...-dijo hinata_

_se dieron un beso...dulce y tierno..hinata subio sus brazos al cuello de el para profundizar el beso...y naruto la tomo por la cintura..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 16  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

-ya vete a dormir...-dijo hinata al romper el beso

-si me das otro...me voy...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...-dijo hinata

le dio un beso corto...y despues naruto se fue a su cuarto a dormir...

* * *

><p><strong>AL DIA SIGUIENTE...<strong>

-ya nos queda dos dias...-dijo hinata

-lo se...hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte...-dijo naruto

-de veras...-dijo hinata

-si...pero iremos esta noche...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL PARQUE...<strong>

-y ya sabes que sorpresa es...-dijo temari

-no...me muero de cuariosidad...-dijo hinata

-espero que sea el lugar que estoy pensando...-dijo sakura

-que lugar...-dijo hinata

-no seas curiosa...ya lo sabras...-dijo sakura

**_EN UNA ESQUINA DEL PARQUE..._**

-_"tengo que encontrarlo...pero quien es ella.."_-penso maki

vio a hinata a lo lejos...seguia caminando por las calles del parque...

-_"ahora que recuerdo...si ella puede ser mi clave..."_-penso maki

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA NOCHE...<strong>

-cierra los ojos...-dijo naruto

-porque...-dijo hinata

-solo confia en mi...cierralos..-dijo naruto

-esta bien...-dijo hinata y cerro sus ojos

caminaron unos minutos mas hasta que llegaron...

-puedes habrirlos...-dijo naruto

ella los abrio...y se sorprendio a ver el lugar muy hermoso...jamas habia visto...

-que te parece...-dijo naruto

-es muy hermoso...jamas lo habia visto...-dijo hinata

-sabia que te gustaria...-dijo naruto

-pero donde lo encontraste...-dijo hinata

-es un lugar...que visitaba con mis padres...-dijo naruto

-ah...y aun no has hablado con tus padres...-dijo hinata

-es que...mis padres murieron antes de decirles...que lo sentia...-dijo naruto

-lo siento...yo no sabia...-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes...ya no estoy mas solo...tengo a mis amigos..a mi prima y ahora te tengo a ti...-dijo naruto

-si...y ahora ya no estoy sola...te tengo a ti...-dijo hinata

-por supuesto...-dijo naruto

-mientras tu y yo nos tengamos confianza...todo saldra bien...-dijo hinata

-si...-dijo naruto

-bueno...es tiempo de irnos...-dijo hinata

-si...se hace tarde...-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>AL LLEGAR ALA CASA...<strong>

-nos vemos mañana...-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo..-dijo naruto

le dio un corto beso...y ella subio al cuarto...

-naruto...cuantos dias les queda...-dijo sakura

-solo queda dos dias antes de volver...-dijo naruto

-sera mejor que le cuentes la verdad...-dijo sakura

-en eso tiene razon sakura...-dijo temari

-no pasara...porque todos somos amigos...y nadie dira nada...de acuerdo-dijo naruto

-bueno...es tu decision...-dijo sasuke

-si...la aceptamos primo...-dijo sakura

-gracias...-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

_-solo queda dos dias antes de volver...-dijo naruto_

_-sera mejor que le cuentes la verdad...-dijo sakura_

_-en eso tiene razon sakura...-dijo temari_

_-no pasara...porque todos somos amigos...y nadie dira nada...de acuerdo-dijo naruto_

_-bueno...es tu decision...-dijo sasuke_

_-si...la aceptamos primo...-dijo sakura_

_-gracias...-dijo naruto_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 17  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DOS DIAS DESPUES...**

-te hechare de menos...-dijo sakura

-nosotros tambien...te mandare mensajes...de acuerdo..-dijo naruto

-seguro..-dijo sakura

-yo me asegurare que lo haga...-dijo hinata

-nos vamos ya...-dijo naruto

-si...me dio gusto conocerlos...-dijo hinata

-el placer fue nuestro...-dijo temari

-nos veremos pronto chicos...-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA NOCHE..<strong>

_**EN KONOHA...**_

-crees que llegaran hoy...-dijo shion

-por supuesto que si...-dijo kiba

-ademas...hay mucho que platicar...-dijo tenten

-si claro..-dijo kona

-mire ya llegaron...-dijo lee

naruto y hinata se acercaron a los amigos despues de un largo viaje...

-como les fue chicos...-dijo tenten

-la ciudad es muy maravillosa...-dijo hinata

-nosotras nos llevamos a hinata...ya la tuviste una semana...-dijo shion

-pero chicas...-dijo hinata

-nada de peros...nos vemos chicos...-dijo kona

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA VECINDAD...<strong>

_**EN EL CUARTO DE HINATA...**_

-ya dinos...entonces ya son novios...-dijo tenten

-ni lo neiges...porque se nota...-dijo shion

-sabes que no se calmaran...ya dile que si son novios...-dijo kona

-bien...si lo somos...-dijo hinata

-desde cuando...-dijo shion

-pocos dias...-dijo hinata

-_"espero que no sufras despues..."_-penso kona

-bueno...es tiempo de irnos...-dijo shion

-bien...nos vemos hinata...-dijo kona

las chicas se marcharon dejando sola a hinata en el cuarto

-al fin paz...-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL CUARTO DE NARUTO...<strong>

_-mientras tu y yo nos tengamos confianza...todo saldra bien..._

-porque no puedo decirte...tengo miedo de perderte ahora...no quiero..-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	18. Chapter 18

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

**_-mientras tu y yo nos tengamos confianza...todo saldra bien..._**

_-porque no puedo decirte...tengo miedo de perderte ahora...no quiero..-dijo naruto_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 18  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

-de vuelta al trabajo de nuevo...-dijo hinata

-si...pero vamos...sera divertido...mientras estemos juntos...-dijo naruto

-si...juntos...-dijo hinata

-vamos...se hace tarde...-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA CAFETERIA...<strong>

-que bueno que regresaron...-dijo sai

-ahora que ustedes han cantado...no se tal vez quieran cantar de nuevo...-dijo ino

-lo siento...pero no puedo...-dijo naruto

-entiendo...y tu hinata puedes...-dijo ino

-pues no se...-dijo hinata

-por favor...-dijo ino

-anda...hazlo...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...lo hare...-dijo hinata

-bien a trabajar...-dijo ino

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA COCINA...<strong>

-que bueno que volviste...debo admitir que extrañaba tus regaños...-dijo kiba

-asi...pues esperaras mas ya que seran peores...-dijo hinata

-ya chicos...-dijo shion

-ve a atender esa mesa hinata...-dijo lee

-bien...-dijo hinata y salio de la cocina

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA MESA...<strong>

-te extrañabamos mucho...-dijo la clienta1

-si...eres nuestro mesero favorito...-dijo la cliente2

-gracias por el alago...pero...-dijo naruto

-no se...pero que tal si vamos al parque o a otro lugar...-dijo cliente2

hinata al escuchar eso se puso a un lado de naruto

-que pasa...-dijo hinata

-nada...-dijo naruto

-si...solo le decia si tuvieramos una cita...-dijo la cliente2

-¡QUE!...¡UNA CITA!...-dijo hinata

-no tiene nada de malo...-dijo la cliente2

-que no tiene nada de malo...-dijo hinata

-hinata...-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>EN UN LADO...<strong>

-esto esta bueno...-dijo kiba

-mira somo los primeros en primera fila...-dijo lee

-hay que seguir escuchando...-dijo kiba

-que esta pasando ahora...-dijo shion llegando

-una pequeña pelea..-dijo lee

-que pelea...-dijo tenten

-solo mira...-dijo kiba

-dime que no es hinata la que esta ahi...-dijo tenten viendo la ecena

-pues te confirmo que si es...-dijo lee

-esto se pondra feo...-dijo shion

-no hay duda que si...-dijo kiba

* * *

><p><strong>DE VUELTA EN LA MESA...<strong>

-ademas no tiene novia...no se porque te enojas...-dijo la clienta2

-pues sepase ustedes...que este mesero tiene una novia...que lo ama mucho...-dijo hinata

-aja...si tu y dime donde esta...-dijo la cliente2

-calmate amiga...-dijo la cliente1

-la tienes aqui en frente...soy hinata...su novia-dijo hinata

-es cierto eso...-dijo la cliente1

-si...ella es mi novia...-dijo naruto

-¡TU NOVIA!...no puedo creerlo...-dijeron las dos clientas

-pues creanlo...y no dejare que ustedes esten conqueteando con mi novio...-dijo hinata

-y quien me lo inpedira...tu...-dijo la cliente2

-si...yo...nadie se mete con lo que es mio...-dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	19. Chapter 19

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

_-la tienes aqui en frente...soy hinata...su novia-dijo hinata_

_-es cierto eso...-dijo la cliente1_

_-si...ella es mi novia...-dijo naruto_

_-¡TU NOVIA!...no puedo creerlo...-dijeron las dos clientas_

_-pues creanlo...y no dejare que ustedes esten conqueteando con mi novio...-dijo hinata_

_-y quien me lo inpedira...tu...-dijo la cliente2_

_-si...yo...nadie se mete con lo que es mio...-dijo hinata_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 19  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

-que esta pasando aqui...-dijo ino

-pues aqui la mesera se puso en tu por tu con mi amiga...-dijo la cliente1

-ustedes dos...ala oficina...-dijo ino

-bien...-dijo hinata

-y tu tambien...-dijo ino

-de acuerdo...-dijo naruto

las dos clientas veian alejarse...la cliente2 sonrio con malicia...

-_"te lo mereces...pequeña mocosa..."_-penso la cliente2

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA OFICINA ...<strong>

-ino yo...-dijo hinata

-no me digan nada...por ahora...solo quiero que tu hinata te vayas a casa y nos vemos mañana...-dijo ino

-pero ino dejame...-dijo hinata

-dije nos vemos mañana hinata...-dijo ino

-bien...-dijo hinata y salio de la oficina

* * *

><p><strong>AFUERA DE LA OFICINA...<strong>

-porque siempre me pasa a mi...-dijo hinata

-siempre metiendote en lios...-dijo kona

-kona...es que...-dijo hinata

-no intentes explicarme...te entiendo...-dijo kona

-enserio...-dijo hinata

-si...solo dejendiste lo que es tuyo...-dijo kona

-si...por defender...ahora me ire a casa temprano...-dijo hinata

-tomalo como un castigo...ya sabes como es ino...-dijo kona

-tienes razon...nos vemos mañana...-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA OFICINA...<strong>

-bien... ti te pondre un castigo...-dijo ino

-¿castigo?-dijo naruto

-si...una semana...te quedaras a trabajar sin descanso...-dijo ino

-pero...-dijo naruto

-nada de peros...o si no lo haces...le dire a todos lo que eres...gran cantante...-dijo ino

-es una amenaza...-dijo naruto

-tomalo como quieras...y ahora vete a trabajar...-dijo ino

-de acuerdo...-dijo naruto

el salio de la oficina...quedando solamente ino...y al entrar su esposo...

-conociendo esa sonrisa...estas tramando algo...-dijo sai

-aciertas...eso se saca por poner a hinata en problemas...-dijo ino

-hinata...a en problemas...que paso...-dijo sai

-ya pronto lo sabras...pero ten por seguro que sera divertido verlo sufrir...por una semana-dijo ino sonriendo con malicia

-que mala eres...-dijo sai

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA SALIDA...<strong>

_-o si no lo haces...le dire a todos lo que eres...gran cantante..._

-sera capaz de cumplir...-dijo naruto

-cumplir que...-dijo kiba

-me imagino que es lo que paso...-dijo lee

-y que te dijo...-dijo kiba

-si no cumplo con lo que dice...contara mi secreto...que saben cual es...-dijo naruto

-yo que tu...cumpliria con todo...-dijo lee

-si...ino sabe todos nuestros secretos...-dijo kiba

-una vez...tambien me hizo trabajar sin descanzo...pero yo me nege...y al dia siguiente publico todo acerca de mi secreto...-dijo lee

-que secreto...-dijo naruto

-es...me gustan las matematicas...-dijo lee

-no...de veras...-dijo naruto

-si...todos se rieron de el por un mes entero...y solo por no cumplir el castigo...-dijo kiba

-entonces si me reuso...le contara que soy...-dijo naruto

-tenlo por seguro...-dijeron los dos amigos

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	20. Chapter 20

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

_-si no cumplo con lo que dice...contara mi secreto...que saben cual es...-dijo naruto_

_-yo que tu...cumpliria con todo...-dijo lee_

_-si...ino sabe todos nuestros secretos...-dijo kiba_

_-una vez...tambien me hizo trabajar sin descanzo...pero yo me nege...y al dia siguiente publico todo acerca de mi secreto...-dijo lee_

_-que secreto...-dijo naruto_

_-es...me gustan las matematicas...-dijo lee_

_-no...de veras...-dijo naruto_

_-si...todos se rieron de el por un mes entero...y solo por no cumplir el castigo...-dijo kiba_

_-entonces si me reuso...le contara que soy...-dijo naruto_

_-tenlo por seguro...-dijeron los dos amigos_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 20  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

**_EN LA CAFETERIA...DIA 1.._.**

-mi castigo comienza ahora...-dijo naruto

-de que hablas naruto..-dijo hinata

-no nada...-dijo naruto

-bueno es momento de abrir...-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>EN LOS ANGELES...<strong>

_**EN UN RESTAURAT...**_

-tienes noticias...-dijo maki

-no aun no...pero este segura que lo encontraremos...-dijo un investigador

-bien...siguelos...es mas...vigila mas de cerca a sakura...se que ella sabe donde esta...-dijo maki

-si...como diga...-dijo el investigador y se marcho

-_"estoy mas segura que saben donde esta...lo averiguare...o dejo de llamarme izaki maki.."_-penso maki

* * *

><p><strong>EN KONOHA...<strong>

_**EN LA CAFETERIA...**_

ino vigilaba muy de cerca a naruto...sin perderlo de vista...

-a donde...aun tienes que servir esa mesa...-dijo ino

-pero...iba al baño...-dijo naruto

-nada de peros...ve y atiende a esa mesa...ya...-dijo ino

-ya voy...-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA COCINA...<strong>

-pobre de naruto...si que lo vigilan...-dijo tenten

-si tienes razon...-dijo shion

-y le fantan 6 dias mas...-dijo lee

-espero que aguante...-dijo kiba

-debe ser un secreto muy interesante...para que no lo diga ino...-dijo tenten

-_"no tienes ni idea..."_-penso lee

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA SALIDA...<strong>

-esto es muy cansado...-dijo naruto

-ah...-dijo hinata

-que te pasa...has estado muy callada...todo el dia...-dijo naruto

-no...no es nada...-dijo hinata

-si es lo que paso ayer...solo quiero que sepas...-dijo naruto

-shss...no hay nada que decir...-dijo hinata

-pero dejame decirte que...-dijo naruto

-olvidalo...-dijo hinata

-te enojaste cierto...-dijo naruto

-pues si...esa mujer hace cualquier cosa por estar contigo...-dijo hinata

-pero yo estoy contigo..ahora..y siempre...-dijo naruto

-cualquiera quiere estar contigo...-dijo hinata

-cualquier chica...me vale solo me importas tu y nadie mas...-dijo naruto

-seguro...-dijo hinata

-no seas boba...te amo a ti...y solamente a ti...-dijo naruto

-yo tambien...-dijo hinata

unieron sus labios en un beso...lleno de un amor unico y especial...y al romper el beso...

-ya nos vamos a casa...-dijo naruto

-si..vamonos...-dijo hinata

siguieron caminando hasta llegar ala vecindad...

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	21. Chapter 21

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

_-cualquiera quiere estar contigo...-dijo hinata_

_-cualquier chica...me vale solo me importas tu y nadie mas...-dijo naruto_

_-seguro...-dijo hinata_

_-no seas boba...te amo a ti...y solamente a ti...-dijo naruto_

_-yo tambien...-dijo hinata_

_unieron sus labios en un beso...lleno de un amor unico y especial...y al romper el beso..._

_-ya nos vamos a casa...-dijo naruto_

_-si..vamonos...-dijo hinata_

_siguieron caminando hasta llegar ala vecindad..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 21  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA NOCHE...**

_**EN LOS ANGELES...**_

-y como vas por aya naruto...-contesto sakura

_-pues mejor que nunca...anuque solo hubo un pequeño problema...pero esta resuelto...-respondio naruto_

-que tipo de problema...-contesto sakura

_-un mal entendido...solamente...pero estamos bien los dos...-respondio naruto_

-que bueno...a ver cuando vienes de nuevo..-contesto sakura

_-pues...cuando la loca de mi representante deje de seguirme..-respondio naruto_

-pues aun sigue buscandote por todos lados...de ciudad en ciudad...-contesto sakura

_-al menos no se le ocurrio en los pueblos...y he aprendido tanto aqui...-respondio naruto_

-se nota primo...has cambiado mucho estando aya...-contesto sakura

_-lo se...bueno te dejo...nos vemos...-respondio naruto y le colgo_

-asi que tu primo...ha cambiado...-dijo sasuke

-si...que ha cambiado...y mas que se enamoro de hinata...-dijo sakura

-y que pasara cuando se entere...crees que aun esten juntos...-dijo sasuke

-no se...pero esperemos que el amor entre ellos sea mas grande...-dijo sakura

* * *

><p><strong>EN KONOHA...<strong>

_**EN LA HABITACION DE NARUTO...**_

-ya comiste algo...-dijo hinata entrando al cuarto

-no..esque estaba hablando con sakura...-dijo naruto

-es una buena persona...a pesar de que la conozco un poco me cayo bien...-dijo hinata

-asi...y si la conocieras mas...enserio serian mas amigas...-dijo naruto

-pues te apuesto a que si...-dijo hinata

-asi que quieres apostar...-dijo naruto

-no es necesario...porque te ganaria...en todo...-dijo hinata

-bien pues apostemos...-dijo naruto

-empiezo yo...apuesto a que...no escribes una cancion y la cantes...-dijo hinata

-bien lo hare...te ganare...-dijo naruto

**_10 MINUTOS DESPUES..._**

ya habia escrito una cancion...

-bien...cantala...-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...y despues me toca a mi...-dijo naruto

If there is nothing to say or nothing to talk about  
>Needless to explain<br>If you keep all the secrets of my life and my dreams if you know  
>You're the only song I ever write<p>

Following my heartbeat  
>Every word every note you give me makes me feel like I'm with you<br>It is connection between you and me, in every verse of this song  
>Your voice and mine in every chord in every rhyme<p>

-que bonita...-dijo hinata

-y sabes de donde la saque...-dijo naruto

-no...de donde...-dijo hinata

-de ti...no vez como me tienes..-dijo naruto

-bueno...es una pequeña ventaja...-dijo hinata

-bueno te toca...te reto a...veamos...-dijo naruto

-no ere bueno con las ideas...mejor termina la cancion...si..-dijo hinata

-bien...-dijo naruto

It is connection between you and me, in every verse of this song  
>It is so different with you I am what I am if you are here<br>If there is nothing to say or nothing to talk you gift silence  
>And I hear everything you feel, what goes through your mind you know<p>

You're the only song I ever write following my beats  
>Every word every note you give me makes me feel like I'm with you<br>It is connection between you and me, in every verse of this song  
>Your voice and mine in every chord in every rhyme<p>

It is connection between you and me, in every verse of this song  
>It is so different with you I am what I am if you're here ...<br>It is so different with you I am what I am if you're here.

-contenta...-dijo naruto

-si...me gusto mucho tu cancion...-dijo hinata

-bueno...sabes se me ocurre...-dijo naruto

-que cosa...-dijo hinata

-un beso...pero no cualquier beso...pero que sea largo y largo...-dijo naruto

-sabes que no tienes que pedirmelo...-dijo hinata

se acerco mas a el y le dio un beso...el la abrazo por la cintura...y hinata subio sus brazos en su cuello para profundizar el beso...que poco a poco paso mas apasionado...con una necesidad unica...poco a poco hinata se fue inclinando atras hasta que quedar completamente tumbada con naruto sobre ella...en esa cama y a punto de que...

pero el se alejo de ella jadeando e intento alejarse...pero hinata se lo impidio...

-no te detengas..por favor...-dijo hinata

-¿estas segura..porque?-dijo naruto

-si...quiero..-dijo hinata

-que quieres...solo dilo...-dijo naruto

-que no te detengas...quiero ser tuya...hazme tuya naruto...-dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	22. Chapter 22

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

_-no te detengas..por favor...-dijo hinata_

_-¿estas segura..porque?-dijo naruto_

_-si...quiero..-dijo hinata_

_-que quieres...solo dilo...-dijo naruto_

_-que no te detengas...quiero ser tuya...hazme tuya naruto...-dijo hinata_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 22  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

uno sus labios con los suyos en un beso. naruto tomo a hinata por la cintura atrayendola a su cuerpo ella gimio cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y enredando las manos con su labios entreabrieron y sus lenguas fueron al encuentro. comenzaron a bailar intensamente. en ese momento no importaba porque esta estaba con el hombre que amaba.

se sintia morir con cada beso que le daba naruto por su cuello,pecho y jugando con su vientre y finalmente llegaron a su intimidad. contuvo el aire todo lo que pudo hasta que se le escapo un gemido de su garganta. naruto sonrio contra su sexo al ser capaz de provocar ese tipo de reaciones sobre ella, su mayor placer es verla disfrutar y lo estaba consiguiendo.

no espero mas y la penetro fue algo que jamas habia sentido hinata...al era uno mismo los dos juntos en la cama. jamas imagino hacer el amor asi de una forma muy apasionada, era tan diferente en la casa o al estar con el amor de su vida entregandose, amandose, siendo solo ellos dos.

-espero que no nos separen...-dijo hinata

-porque lo dices...-dijo naruto acomodandose para verla a los ojos

-tengo miedo de que..nos separen...-dijo hinata

-nadie nos va a separar nunca...te lo prometo...-dijo naruto

-me lo prometes...-dijo hinata

-te lo prometo...-dijo naruto

-te amo...-dijo hinata

-y yo a ti...mas que a nada...-dijo naruto

le dio un beso corto...y quedandose dormidos abrazados despues de amarse...

* * *

><p><strong>AL DIA SIGUIENTE...<strong>

_**EN LA CAFETERIA...DIA 2...**_

-te veo contento naruto...-dijo kiba

-si...apenas empezo tu castigo...y estas feliz...-dijo lee

-no es por eso...es por otra cosa...-dijo naruto

-ustedes...a trabajar y tu naruto ve y atiende las mesas...-dijo ino

-si...-dijeron los tres

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA COCINA...<strong>

_-nadie nos va a separar nunca...te lo prometo...-dijo naruto_

_-me lo prometes...-dijo hinata_

_-te lo prometo...-dijo naruto_

hinata sonrio al recordar esa promesa que se hicieron...sus mejillas se sonrojaron la recordar lo que paso anoche...

-porque tan feliz hinata...-dijo kona

-si...desde que llegaron los dos sonrien solos...-dijo tenten

-no vez que ya...-dijo shion

hinata sintio sus mejillas arder al comentario de su amiga...

-es cierto hinata...ya estuvieron juntos...-dijo tenten

-yo...-dijo hinata sintiendo vergueza

-ya dejenla...la ponen nerviosa...eso no es de contar...ustedes no contarian sus cosas o si...-dijo kona

-tienes razon...disculpame...-dijo shion

-si...disculpanos...-dijo tenten

-no se preocupen chicas...-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>DE VUELTA ALA CAFETERIA...<strong>

-bien...veamos entra ala bodega y quiero que arregles las cajas...-dijo ino

-si...-dijo naruto

-sabes que...no mejor sigue atendiendo las mesas...-dijo ino

-bien...-dijo naruto y siguio atendiendo las mesas

-y como vas con tu venganza querida..-dijo sai

-si...y es tan divertido ver como sufre...-dijo ino

-eres mala amor...-dijo sai

-lo se...me gusta hacer maldades...y mas con los chicos...-dijo ino

-si...como la vez que lee no quiso hacer el castigo y le contaste su secreto...-dijo sai

-si...y fue muy divertido...-dijo ino

-hay querida...-dijo sai

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA TARDE...<strong>

_**EN LA BODEGA...**_

-al fin unos minutos...-dijo naruto

-si...y mas que estamos solos...-dijo hinata

-si...pero ayudame con las cajas...y te enseño una cancion nueva-dijo naruto

-me encantaria oirla...-dijo hinata

-te encantara...te lo aseguro...-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	23. Chapter 23

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

_-al fin unos minutos...-dijo naruto_

_-si...y mas que estamos solos...-dijo hinata_

_-si...pero ayudame con las cajas...y te enseño una cancion nueva-dijo naruto_

_-me encantaria oirla...-dijo hinata_

_-te encantara...te lo aseguro...-dijo naruto_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 23  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

-bien...es una cancion que escribi..hace pocos dias...-dijo naruto

-asi...-dijo hinata

-solo escuchala muy atentamente...-dijo naruto

-te escucho...-dijo hinata

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>Cuz I know that you feel me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now<br>And all I can taste is this moment  
>And all I can breathe is your life<br>Cuz sooner or later it's over  
>I just don't want to miss you tonight<p>

-que bonita y como se llama...-dijo hinata

-aun no tiene un nombre...pero cuando lo tenga...te aseguro que seras la primera en saberlo...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...pero continua...-dijo hinata

-bien...-dijo naruto y siguio cantando

And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cuz I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<p>

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
>Or the moment of truth in your lies<br>When everything feels like the movies  
>Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive<p>

And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cuz I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AFUERA DE LA BODEGA...<strong>

-que esta pasando...-dijo ino acercandose

-escucha...es una cancion hermosa...-dijo shion

-jamas habia escuchado esa cancion...-dijo tenten

-y que les pasa a ustedes...-dijo lee

-estan de chismosas oyendo la conversacion privada...-dijo kona

-si que son muy chismosas...-dijo lee

-ya solo escucha la cancion...es muy bonita...-dijo shion

-bien...la escuchare...-dijo lee

_**10 MINUTOS DESPUES...**_

-que te parece...-dijo shion

-_"es nueva...jamas la escuche..kurama"_-penso lee

-lee...y que tal...-dijo shion

-es muy linda...-dijo lee

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA BODEGA...<strong>

I just want you to know who I am  
>I just want you to know who I am<br>I just want you to know who I am

-tenias razon...me encanto...-dijo hinata

-vez te dije...-dijo naruto

-es momento de irnos...es casi hora de cerrar..-dijo hinata

-no quisiera irme...quisiera quedarme contigo..-dijo naruto

-a mi tambien...pero es tiempo de salir...-dijo hinata

-bien...-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA SALIDA...<strong>

-que ta si vamos al parque...-dijo naruto

-pero esta oscureciendo...y creo que...-dijo hinata

-sera rapido...solo unos minutos..-dijo naruto

-esta bien...pero unos minutos...-dijo hinata

-claro...-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL PARQUE...<strong>

-bien estamos aqui...-dijo hinata

-cierra los ojos...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata y cerro los ojos

**_10 SEGUNDOS DESPUES..._**

-ya pueden abrirlos..-dijo naruto

ella abrio sus ojos...y se sorprendio de que era un regalo...era una pulsera de plata

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	24. Chapter 24

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

_-es..para mi...-dijo hinata_

_-si..habrelo...haver si te gusta...-dijo naruto_

_-es muy hermoso...-dijo hinata al abrir el regalo_

_-te gusta...-dijo naruto_

_-me encanta...es hermoso...jamas habia visto algo asi...-dijo hinata_

_-que bueno que te gusto...te lo pongo...-dijo naruto_

_-si...-dijo hinata_

_le puso la pulsera en la mano derecha...sus adornos tenia unos pequeños diamantes que brillaba ala luz de dia y noche..._

_-ya nos vamos...-dijo hinata_

_-si...vamonos...-dijo naruto_

_los dos se fueron del parque tomandose mutuamente de la mano..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 24  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LOS ANGELES...**

-ya sabes donde esta...-dijo maki

-si...esta en un pueblo muy lejos de la ciudad...-dijo el investigador

-y como se llama...-dijo maki

-konoha...-dijo el investigador

-bien...gracias...-dijo maki

-nos vemos señorita...-dijo el investigador y se marcho

-_"asi que konoha...ahora solo voy por ti kurama.."_-penso maki

* * *

><p><strong>DOS DIAS DESPUES...<strong>

-al fin libre del castigo...-dijo naruto

-si que la libraste...-dijo lee

-pense que no durarias...-dijo kiba

-si...que bueno...-dijo naruto

-y como van las cosas con ustedes...-dijo kiba

-bien...mejor que nunca...-dijo naruto

-sabes que dia es hoy...cierto-dijo kiba

-lo se...es su cumpleaños...y tengo una sorpresa...-dijo naruto

-y cual es...-dijo lee

-es un secreto...me tengo que ir...nos vemos chicos-dijo naruto

-nos vemos...-dijo kiba

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA NOCHE...<strong>

-como hoy es tu cumpleaños...hare lo que tu digas...-dijo naruto

-lo que yo diga...-dijo hinata

-si..lo que tu quieras...-dijo naruto

entraron al cuarto...hinata empezó a quitarle la camisa y besándolo en los labios y en su cuello

-hina.._el gruño al sentir el mordisco_que haces..-dijo naruto

-te necesito ahora..hazme tuya..-dijo hinata dándole leves besos

-pero hinata tu..-dijo naruto

-dijiste que harias lo que sea...y quiero sentirte..amarte..-dijo hinata

-bien...hare lo que digas...-dijo naruto correspondiendo a sus besos

la tomo de la cintura y la acostó en la cama lentamente sin romper el beso..poco a poco sus besos fueron bajando en su cuello..mientras su mano tocaba una de sus piernas..la mano de naruto bajo por las piernas a su parte intima..pudo sentir mojo su ropa interior...metió un dedo en su parte intima..ella gimió del placer al sentir su dedo dentro de ella...de pronto metió otro dedo en la parte intima..y mientras los brazos de hinata tímidamente se deslizo por la espalda de el...

-n..naruto..-dijo hinata

-hinata te amo..te amo..-le susurro al oído

-yo también te amo..-dijo hinata

naruto al escucha eso..poco a poco naruto saco los dedos que tenia en su parte intima...entro en ella de golpe ...ella gimió...enterro sus uñas por la espalda de naruto...poco a poco hinata movió sus caderas...empezó con embestidas rápidas al penetraba..

-mas rápido..-dijo hinata

comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de las envestidas..mas fuertes,hinata le enterró las uñas al sentirlo mas profundo y mas fuerte al sentirlo dentro de ella..

-mas fuerte..-dijo hinata

-así..dime así de fuerte..-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-SI..así...mas rápido...-dijo hinata

-h-hinata...-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-te amo..naruto..-dijo hinata

-yo tambien...dime te gusta lo que te hago..-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-SI...naruto..sigue así..-dijo hinata excitada

-hi..hinata..me encantas..me vuelves loco...-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-tu también me..me encanta..-dijo hinata

-a mi...también hinata..-dijo naruto con voz ronca

las embestidas seguían mas fuerte hasta que llegaron al clímax...naruto cayo sobre ella cansado de lo que había pasado..poco a poco fue acomodándose hasta quedar abrazado con ella..

-gracias...-dijo hinata

-porque las gracias...-dijo naruto

-por amarme y quererme mas y mas...-dijo hinata

-como no iba a quererte...desde que te conoci...-dijo naruto

-si...fue el mejor cumpleaños del mundo...porque estamos aqui tu y yo juntos...siempre..-dijo hinata

-claro que si...y sabes porque...-dijo naruto

-porque...-dijo hinata

-porque te amo mas que nada en el mundo...-dijo naruto

-yo tambien te amo a ti...-dijo hinata

se dieron un beso y se durmieron abrazados después de amarse una y otra vez..

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	25. Chapter 25

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

_-gracias...-dijo hinata_

_-porque las gracias...-dijo naruto_

_-por amarme y quererme mas y mas...-dijo hinata_

_-como no iba a quererte...desde que te conoci...-dijo naruto_

_-si...fue el mejor cumpleaños del mundo...porque estamos aqui tu y yo juntos...siempre..-dijo hinata_

_-claro que si...y sabes porque...-dijo naruto_

_-porque...-dijo hinata_

_-porque te amo mas que nada en el mundo...-dijo naruto_

_-yo tambien te amo a ti...-dijo hinata_

_se dieron un beso y se durmieron abrazados después de amarse una y otra vez.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 25  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

naruto desperto...tayandose un poco los ojos...y contemplo lo hermoso que era despertar a su lado...pero habia algo que le preocupaba...que pasara cuando se entere de que es un famoso cantante..

-buenos dias...-dijo hinata

-buenos dias...-dijo naruto

-como amaneciste...-dijo hinata

-mas o menos...-dijo naruto

-hay no...-dijo hinata mirando la hora que era

-que pasa...-dijo naruto

-es muy tarde...tenemos que irnos al trabajo-dijo hinata

-es cierto...vamos..-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA CAFETERIA...<strong>

-asi que llegaron tarde...-dijo ino

-lo siento...yo..-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes...solo fue un contratiempo...-dijo ino

-gracias...-dijo hinata

-bueno vayanse a trabajar...de acuerdo..-dijo ino

-si...-dijeron ambos

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA TARDE...<strong>

_**EN EL PARQUE...**_

-asi que aqui te pasas mas tiempo kurama...-dijo maki

mientras que los dos enamorados estaban juntos...el decidio cantarle una cancion...que le encantaba escuchar a ella...

I want to be perfect for you  
>but you find every mistake in my<p>

every rose has its thorn  
>every truth has its lie<p>

-conozco esa voz...se de quien es...-dijo maki

se acerco un poco mas...hasta que vio que dos chicos estaban ahi...y el que cantaba era kurama con un color de pelo diferente...sus puntas del pelo no eran rojas como las tenia...era del mismo color de su pelo...rubio...

-ahora te encontre...y no me ire sin ti...esta mocosa no sera inpedimento...-dijo maki

y siguio escuchando la cancion...

while your  
>tell me why?<br>You know  
>I did it for you!<p>

I believe the fire  
>and filled the seas<br>and make it shine.  
>In the game<br>Hare your win  
>with measurement and control<br>this is for you  
>ago it for you<br>believe me baby  
>This was done to you<br>I did it for you  
>by by by you.<p>

when I kiss you give me your energy  
>as a zombie robot made battery<p>

while your  
>tell me why?<br>You know  
>I did it for you!<p>

-cada vez me encanta mas...-dijo hinata

-lo se...oyes que tal si nos vemos en mi habitacion...y podamos estar muy solitos...-dijo naruto

-naruto...no se si pueda...tengo cosas que hacer hoy...-dijo hinata

-pero es tarde...me preocuparia si no llegas...-dijo naruto

-que no fuera para tanto...ademas se cuidarme sola...-dijo hinata

-esta bien...y si sientes que te siguen marcame...si...-dijo naruto

-si...nos vemos en casa...-dijo hinata

le dio un beso y se marcho...

* * *

><p><strong>POR LAS CALLES DEL PUEBLO...<strong>

-tu debes ser hinata...-dijo maki

-si...usted es...-dijo hinata

-soy la representante de kurama...-dijo maki

-quien...-dijo hinata

-kurama...sabes donde esta...-dijo maki

-no...ni lo conozco...-dijo hinata

-estas segura...solo mira la foto...-dijo maki

le mostro la foto...imediatamente lo reconocio muy bien...

-no...naruto no puede ser el...-dijo hinata

-pues lo es...es muy logico de el...sale con una chica...y despues de estar con ella... se va...como si nada-dijo maki

__-me gustas...y mucho hinata..__

_-porque te amo mas que nada en el mundo..._

-no...no es cierto...-dijo hinata

-creelo...porque crees que no te dijo lo que realmente...-dijo maki

-no...el es como yo...-dijo hinata

-hay mocosa...si que no lo conoces...preguntale...y de seguro te dira la verdad...y dale mi tarjeta para que volvamos a los angeles...-dijo maki

le dio la tarjeta y despues se marcho..dejando a hinata sorprendida...y poco despues su mirada se puso muy fria..y distante

-_"el me mintio..."_-penso hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	26. Chapter 26

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

_-no...no es cierto...-dijo hinata_

_-creelo...porque crees que no te dijo lo que realmente...-dijo maki_

_-no...el es como yo...-dijo hinata_

_-hay mocosa...si que no lo conoces...preguntale...y de seguro te dira la verdad...y dale mi tarjeta para que volvamos a los angeles...-dijo maki_

_le dio la tarjeta y despues se marcho..dejando a hinata sorprendida...y poco despues su mirada se puso muy fria..y distante_

_-**"el me mintio..."**-penso hinata_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 26  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AL ENTRAR AL CUARTO...**

-estas muy cayada...dime que te pasa...-dijo naruto

_-pues lo es...es muy logico de el...sale con una chica...y despues de estar con ella... se va...como si nada..._

_-creelo...porque crees que no te dijo lo que realmente..._

-hinata...todo bien...-dijo naruto

-cuando me lo ibas a decir...-dijo hinata

-que cosa...-dijo naruto

-sabes bien de que hablo...kurama...-dijo hinata

-que.._"pero como lo supo..."_-dijo naruto

-no te hagas...te ha estado buscando...-dijo hinata

-quien...-dijo naruto

-tu representante...y vaya que te conoce muy bien...naruto o no es tu nombre realmente...-dijo hinata

-_"maki..."_claro que es mi nombre...y que te dijo...-dijo naruto

-no es necesario...ten para que vuelvas a los angeles...-dijo hinata

-no quiero volver...quiero quedarme contigo...-dijo naruto

-no sigas mintiendome...solo vete...vete de mi vida...-dijo hinata

-no...no me ire porque quiero estar contigo...te amo...-dijo naruto

_-es una de las tacticas que hace con las chicas enamoradas de el...y vaya que fuiste una mas de su lista..._

_-y las personas como tu...siempre las humillo..._

-no mientas...toma la maldita tarjeta y vete...vete ya...-dijo hinata

-dejame explicarte...-dijo naruto

-lo que lamento es de haberme enamorado como una estupida...-dijo hinata y se marcho

* * *

><p><strong>AL DIA SIGUIENTE...<strong>

conversacion telefonica...

-estas contenta cierto...-contesto naruto

_-claro...has perdido tanto tiempo por una mocosa..-respondio maki_

-deja de decirle asi...por tu culpa ella me odia...que mas quieres de mi-contesto naruto

_-facil querido...que vuelvas a los ecenarios...tienes muchos conciertos pendientes...-respondio maki_

-regresare...pero quiero despedirme de mis amigos...-conesto naruto

_-bien...tienes una hora antes del vuelo...-respondio maki_

-nos vemos en el aereopuerto central...-contesto naruto y colgo

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA CAFETERIA...<strong>

-que pasa naruto...-dijo kiba

-si...llegas tarde...y porque no estas con hinata...-dijo lee

-y ella como esta...-dijo naruto

-muy distante...algo paso cierto...-dijo kona

-si...solo vine a despedirme de ustedes...-dijo naruto

-porque...te vas...-dijo lee

-maki...mi representante me encontro...y le dijo a hinata todo...-dijo naruto

-que mal...es por eso que esta asi...-dijo kona

-que pasa chicos...naruto-dijo shion

-me vengo a despedir...cuida bien de hinata...te lo pido..-dijo naruto

-porque te vas...-dijo shion

-que pasa...es cierto que te vas...y que paso con hinata...-dijo tenten

-gracias por ser mis amigos...y diganle a hinata que me perdone...por favor...-dijo naruto

-que fue lo que paso con ustedes...-dijo tenten

-ya te vas...-dijo ino

-si...-dijo naruto

-gracias por estar aqui...y por alegrar un poco la cafeteria...-dijo ino

-no fue nada...nos veremos no se algun dia...-dijo naruto y se marcho

hinata solo lo vio alejarse de los chicos...sus lagrimas salieron de sus ojos...y despues se metio en la bodega...

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL AEREOPUERTO CENTRAL...<strong>

-bien...nos vamos ya de este pueblito mediocre...-dijo maki

subieron en el avion...el solo miraba por la ventanilla pensando en todo lo que vivio ahi...

**_RECUERDO..._**

_-y porque estamos aqui...-dijo hinata_

_-shss...-dijo naruto_

_-no me chites...nadie me chit...-dijo hinata_

_no termino de terminar la frase...porque naruto capturo sus labios en un beso...y ella al sentirlos se sonrojo y cerro sus ojos dejandose llevar por el beso...era un beso especial...el tomandola por la cintura y ella rodeando su cuello...profundizando el beso...pero tuvieron que saparase por falta de aire.._

_-seria... mejor salir...-dijo naruto_

_-si..sal tu...tu primero..-dijo hinata_

_-esta bien...-dijo naruto y salio del baño_

**_FIN DEL RECUERDO..._**

-_"fue cuando te bese..ese beso que jamas olvidare"_-penso naruto sonriendo con nostalgia

-ya casi llegamos a los angeles...-dijo maki

-bien...-dijo naruto

ya que salieron del avion...habia muchos reporteros y paparatzis tomando foto tras foto...

-_"si te habiera dicho la verdad...como me dijeron los chicos...tal vez no estuviera aqui..."_-penso naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	27. Chapter 27

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

_-ya casi llegamos a los angeles...-dijo maki_

_-bien...-dijo naruto_

_ya que salieron del avion...habia muchos reporteros y paparatzis tomando foto tras foto..._

_-**"si te habiera dicho la verdad...como me dijeron los chicos...tal vez no estuviera aqui..."**-penso naruto_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 2_7_  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN KONOHA...**

_**EN LA BODEGA...**_

-estas aqui...-dijo shion

-hinata..-dijo tenten

-dejenme sola...-dijo hinata

-necesitas hablar con alguien...-dijo shion

-no...dejenme por favor...-dijo hinata

-pero hinata...-dijo shion

-dejala...necesita estar sola...entiendela...-dijo kona

-esta bien...-dijo shion

-tienes razon...vamos...-dijo tenten

* * *

><p><strong>EN LOS ANGELES...<strong>

_**EN SU HABITACION...**_

-todo es mi culpa...-dijo naruto

-si que lo es...-dijo sakura entrando

-maki le dijo todo...y no me dejo explicarle...-dijo naruto

-pues claro que no te dejo...le ocultaste la verdad...porque lo hiciste...-dijo sakura

-no queria perderla..pero me equivoque...-dijo naruto

-te enamoraste de ella...verdad..-dijo sakura

-si...la amo mas que a mi vida...-dijo naruto

-te entiendo...pero no puedes remediarlo...o si..-dijo sakura

-no se...no se que hacer...-dijo naruto

-naruto...-dijo sakura

-me puedes dejar solo un momento...necesito concentrarme...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo sakura y salio del cuarto

* * *

><p><strong>DOS DIAS DESPUES...<strong>

_**EN KONOHA...LA CAFETERIA...**_

-estas muy palida hinata...todo bien...-dijo ino

-si...estoy bien...no te preocupes...-dijo hinata

-tomate el dia si quieres...-dijo ino

-no...necesito distraerme y es la unica forma que me queda...-dijo hinata

-estas segura...no te veo muy bien...-dijo ino

-estare bien...-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA TARDE...<strong>

_**EN LOS ANGELES...**_

-bien...es momento de ensayar la cancion...ya la escribiste naruto...-dijo maki

-si...aqui esta...-dijo naruto

-bien todos...a ensayar...-dijo maki

la musica empezo a sonar...y era el momento de cantar...haciendo el mejor esfuerzo para que no vieran su tristeza...

Un suspiro que se extingue a lo largo de rastro  
>Como si las estrellas se apagaran bajo la oscuridad del cielo<br>De repente, ¿estoy buscando lo que soy y la receta de la vida?

Ese objeto abandonado: ¨pregunta¨  
>Y un gastado sueño de mis días de infancia<br>Que estaba como enterrado en la arena, iré y los recuperaré  
>Dedico esta canción a mi yo de dentro de diez años<br>Rio, lloro, canto… la experiencia de la flor  
>En la completa gloria, un día, una luz cegadora<br>Incluso si ellos son tentadores, estoy decidido a conseguirlos  
>Sin importar el futuro<br>Innumerables veces  
>Dije tu nombre<p>

-se nota que te sientes muy mal naruto...-dijo temari

Preguntándome si habías estado sonriendo en alguna parte  
>Nuestras voces, son libres en el cielo nocturno<br>Están perdidas en el ruido  
>Que nos envuelve gentilmente<p>

-_"se nota que la extrañas...hasta la cancion es muy romantica"_-penso sakura viendo a naruto cantar

Sin repetir nunca los días que llegaron a ser una molestia  
>¿Por qué no intentamos brillar mas hermosamente?<br>A diferencia de las flores secas eternamente florecientes  
>Como la flor del cerezo nos convertiremos en uno, incluso acabaremos enamorándonos<br>Rio, lloro, canto… la experiencia de la flor  
>En la completa gloria, un día, una luz cegadora<br>Incluso si ellos son tentadores, estoy decidido a conseguirlos  
>Sin importar el futuro…<br>Innumerables veces  
>Dije tu nombre<br>Tu calor perdura en mi mano  
>Esa vez nuestras voces se comprometían<br>Estaban perdidas en el ruido  
>Yo estaba inmóvil, paralizado en nuestra ciudad<br>Repentinamente me asuste de salir herido;  
>Todavía soy como un capullo (de flor)<br>Siempre buscando un lugar donde la luz brille  
>Mañana con seguridad<p>

-pobre naruto...se nota que se siente muy dolido...-dijo temari

-si...se nota que la chica lo cambio...-dijo shikamaru

-si que lo cambio...antes era un presumido que pisoteaba las personas humildes...-dijo temari

-en eso si...hasta trabajo en ese lugar solo por estar con ella...-dijo shikamaru

-tiene razon chicos...naruto ya no es el mismo...ahora es como cuando ibamos en la universidad...-dijo sasuke

-es cierto...mi primo era muy feliz por primera vez...-dijo sakura

¿Como de lejos podemos ir para juntos?  
>Simplemente estoy pensando en la libertad, esperanzas y sueños<br>¿será maravilloso?, ¿Será brillante?  
>El futuro en éste corazón<br>Innumerables veces  
>Dije tu nombre<br>Preguntándome si habías estado sonriendo en alguna parte  
>Nuestras voces, son libres en el cielo nocturno<br>Están perdidas en el ruido  
>Que nos envuelve gentilmente<p>

-bien...otra vez...-dijo maki

-estas loca mujer...ya van 5 horas..-dijo sakura

-eso le pasa por huir de sus responsabilidades...-dijo maki

-sabes porque se fue...estaba harto de ti...y de todo lo que...-dijo sakura

-ya sakura...es mejor asi...-dijo naruto

-pero naruto...tu no puedes hablar enserio...-dijo sakura

-no te preocupes...estare bien...-dijo naruto

-naruto...-dijo sakura

* * *

><p><strong>EN KONOHA...<strong>

_**EN LA CAFETERIA...**_

-estas bien hinata...-dijo shion

-si yo...-dijo hinata

no termino porque se desmayo...casi caia al suelo...por suerte estaba kiba con ella...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	28. Chapter 28

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

_-hinata...hinata reacciona...-dijo shion_

_-que pasa...que le paso a hinata...-dijo ino_

_-estaba platicando con shion y se desmayo...por suerte la agarre antes de que cayera al suelo...-dijo kiba_

_-ven ayudame...la llevaremos ala oficina...-dijo ino_

_-bien...-dijo kiba_

_-**"esperemos que estes bien hinata..."**-penso ino_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 2_8_  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA OFICINA...**

-shion llama a un doctor...ahora...-dijo ino

-si...-dijo shion y marco el numero

-esta segura que no es nada malo...-dijo kiba

-no te preocupes...estara bien...-dijo ino

-gracias...-dijo kiba

-ya viene para aca ino...-dijo shion

-bien...solo queda esperar...-dijo ino

* * *

><p><strong>EN LOS ANGELES...<strong>

-tenemos una lista de conciertos...en cada ecenario de los angeles...-dijo maki

-bien...-dijo naruto

-no te alegra volver...siempre te gusto ganar mas dinero...-dijo maki

-eso era antes...y ahora-dijo naruto

-aun recuerdas a esa mocosa...-dijo maki

-no le digas asi...ella es la chica que me cambio...-dijo naruto

-si tu...bueno revisa bien la lista y escribe canciones...-dijo maki

-_"canciones..."_-penso naruto

-nos vemos mañana para ensayar...-dijo maki y se fue

* * *

><p><strong>EN KONOHA...<strong>

-que tiene doctor...-dijo ino

-le hare unos resultados con su sangre...y digame que sintomas tiene la señorita...-dijo el doctor

-pues estaba muy palida...y el desmayo...-dijo ino

-ya veo...mañana quiero ala señorita para darle los resultados...-dijo el doctor y se marcho

-que me paso...-dijo hinata despertandose

-te desmayaste...y te van a hacer unos analisis...para ver que es lo que tienes...-dijo ino

-estoy bien...no es necesario que...-dijo hinata

-nada...asi que mañana vas a ir al doctor...y sabras que es lo que tienes...-dijo ino

-bien...-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>AL DIA SIGUIENTE...<strong>

_**EN EL CONSULTORIO...**_

-usted es hinata...-dijo el doctor

-si...solo digame que tengo...-dijo hinata

-bueno pues...usted...-dijo el doctor

* * *

><p><strong>EN LOS ANGELES...<strong>

-bien...otro ensayo de la cancion...-dijo maki

-bien...-dijo el guitarrista

-esta mujer nos va a matar...como la soportas kurama...-dijo el de la bateria

-ni yo mismo se...-dijo naruto

-oyes te vez muy distraido...y como es que te encontraron...-dijo el guitarrista

-no se...yo tenia una novia...que solo me amo por lo que soy de persona...-dijo naruto

-si que te cambio...antes ni platicabas con nosotros...-dijo el de la bateria

-lo se...y lo lamento...ustedes son unas personas increibles...-dijo naruto

-muchas gracias...-dijo el guitarrista

-ya dejen de platicar...no escucho el sonido...-dijo maki

-ya vamos..._"bruja"_-dijo el guitarrista

empezo a tocar la musica...y era momento de cantar...

Miles de historias que han llenado mis bolsillos  
>Que probablemente hoy platique<br>En el cielo nocturno

En cuánto mas cerca se acerca tu ciudad  
>Los sonidos se van desvaneciendo<br>y con solo doblar a la esquina  
>Ya casi estoy ahi<p>

-_"aun estas igual que ayer..."_-penso sakura

Por que tu ries, yo tambien rio  
>Todo va a estar bien, asi que ya no llores<p>

Los chispeantes recuerdos  
>Entre mas brillantes son, mas tristes se vuelven<br>Por eso  
>Yo atrapare esa estrella fugaz<br>y te la dare

Tan cerca y no se ve  
>y tan lejos que no se puede tocar<br>Las cosas importantes siempre son asi

-_"si le hubieras contado...tal vez no estarias asi.."_-penso temari

El pequeño orgullo y las excusas que llevan  
>Las lanze al agitado mar<p>

Aun que el azul se vea rojo  
>No dejes que estos recuerdos se vuelvan mentiras<br>No importa donde estés en este inmenso mundo  
>Yo ire ahi para encontrarte<br>y yo que invento y te canto cuentos  
>Espero me perdones por ser un mentiroso**<p>

Las luz que sacude de la luna  
>Delinea nuestras sombras<br>Tu debias saber todo ya, y solo asentiste  
>con la cabeza y reiste por mi<br>¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti?

-_"eras tan feliz...y ahora veo tristeza en tus ojos..."_-penso sakura

Los chispeantes recuerdos  
>Entre mas brillantes son, mas tristes se vuelven<br>Por eso  
>Yo atrapare esa estrella fugaz<br>y te la dare  
>No importa donde estés en este inmenso mundo<br>Yo ire ahi para encontrarte  
>y a ese "Yo", que inventa y te canta cuentos<br>Que esta enfrente de tus ojos  
>Por favor cree en mi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EN KONOHA...<strong>

-que tengo doctor...-dijo hinata

-viendo los resultados de los analisis...usted esta embarazada...-dijo el doctor

-no..yo no puedo...-dijo hinata

-lo estas señorita...y deberia de comer mas por el bebe...-dijo el doctor

-muchas gracias doctor...-dijo hinata y salio del consultorio

* * *

><p><strong>POR LAS CALLES DEL PUEBLO...<strong>

_-usted esta embarazada..._

-no puedo creer que este embarazada...-dijo hinata

miro el cielo...sonrio con nostalgia...y se toco en vientre plano...pensando que va a hacer...y si le dijera a el que van a tener un bebe...

-_"tendremos un bebe...naruto"_-penso hinata sonriendo

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	29. Chapter 29

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

**_-usted esta embarazada..._**

_-no puedo creer que este embarazada...-dijo hinata_

_miro el cielo...sonrio con nostalgia...y se toco en vientre plano...pensando que va a hacer...y si le dijera a el que van a tener un bebe..._

_-**"tendremos un bebe...naruto"**-penso hinata sonriendo_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 2_9_  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA TARDE...**

-bien...solo ire a casa...-dijo hinata

siguio caminando hasta llegar a su casa...

**EN SU HABITACION...**

-hinata...estas bien...-dijo kona entrando

-si..-dijo hinata

-que te dijo el doctor...-dijo kona

-pues...yo...-dijo hinata

-que...que tienes es algo malo...-dijo kona

-no..yo..estoy embarazada...-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>EN LOS ANGELES...<strong>

-bien chicos...ahora solo tomaremos 2 minutos...-dijo maki

-que mala...-dijo el baterista

-si...todo bien kurama..-dijo el guitarrista

-eso creo...es solo que la extraño tanto...-dijo naruto

-a quien...-dijo el guitarrista

-su novia...la loca de maki lo encontro y solo vino por el...y ahora esta asi...muy cayado...-dijo el baterista

-ya veo...que mal es de no estar con la persona que amas...-dijo el guitarrista

-si...pero como sabes de eso...-dijo naruto

-lo mismo paso conmigo...pero jamas la olvide...nos hablamos mucho...-dijo el guitarrista

-que suerte...a mi me odia...por no decirle la verdad..-dijo naruto

-solo entiendela...dale tiempo para que puedan hablar...-dijo el guitarrista

* * *

><p><strong>EN KONAHA...<strong>

-que...-dijo kona

-si...es verdad...-dijo hinata

-y naruto sabe que...-dijo kona

-no...y no lo sabra..-dijo hinata

-porque...el es su padre..no puedes ocultarselo...-dijo kona

-no..aun no digas nada a nadie..sera nuestro secreto...-dijo hinata

-pero...-dijo kona

-por favor...-dijo hinata

-esta bien...nos vemos en el trabajo...te cuidas mucho..y a este bebe...-dijo kona tocando el vientre de ella

-no te preocupes...estaremos bien...-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>AL DIA SIGUENTE...<strong>

_**EN LOS ANGELES...**_

-solo queria...ser feliz...-dijo naruto

-la felicidad solo son para personas inferiores a nosotros...-dijo maki

-si que te equivocas...el amor es algo hermoso...y lo pude vivir con ella...-dijo naruto

-ja...si tu el amor es para idiotas...escribe la cancion y ya...-dijo maki

ella salio del camerino...paso unos minutos mas...hasta que penso en una cancion...

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA CAFETERIA...<strong>

-veo que te sientes mejor...-dijo tenten

-si...mejor que nunca...-dijo hinata

-me alegro por ti...-dijo shion

-si...voy ala bodega...tengo que hacer algo...-dijo hinata

ella se alejo de las chicas y kona la vio meterse en la bodega...

-_"se que aun lo amas...a pesar de todo...y se como ayudarlos..."_-penso kona

* * *

><p><strong>EN LOS ANGELES...<strong>

_**EN EL CAMERINO DE NARUTO...**_

el componia una nueva cancion...que solo queria cantarsela ala persona que mas ama con todo el corazon...

Tsumetai ame ga hoho wo nurashitemo  
>hanabira ni ochita shizuku ga kimi to kasanatte<p>

sore ga hikari to yoberu mono naraba  
>kagayaki wa iro asenai ne<br>donna ni kegasaretatte  
>aa kietaitte omou koto kore kiri ja nai<br>kanashii kioku kesenai you ni

-_"es todo lo que tengo...hasta ahora.."-_penso naruto

-se puede...-dijo sakura

-pasa...-dijo naruto

ya que entro al camerino...

-es una cancion nueva...-dijo sakura

-si...pero aun no se como terminarla...aun no me da mas ideas...-dijo naruto

-pronto llegaran...no te preocupes...-dijo sakura

-tienes razon...quieres oir un poco mas...-dijo naruto

-claro...-dijo sakura

se concentro mas...de la cuenta y empezo a cantar tocando su guitarra de cuando iban en universidad...

namida koraeta hitomi no oku ni  
>nani yori mo kireina hikari wo atsumete<br>kumo no mukou ni aruiteyukou  
>ame no ato ni wa niji ga kakaru<p>

mimi wo sumaseba kikoeteru kodou  
>sutetemon ja naitte sotto kokoro ga shikaru<br>kono te wo totte hokori wo tatakeba  
>kimi ni mo mieru hazu kyou ga<br>kinou to wa chigau ima da to  
>aa hitotsu no kizu dake de<br>tachitomaru youna kashana kitai koko ni sutete

-por ahora es todo lo que tengo...solo necesito dias para tenerla...-dijo naruto

-si...pero aun no has hablado con hinata de lo que paso...-dijo sakura

-si...pero no quiere hablar conmigo..he tratado de comunicarme con ella...y no contesta mis llamadas...-dijo naruto

-solo dale tiempo...y te aseguro de que te escuchara...-dijo sakura

-como estas segura...-dijo naruto

-soy mujer...entre nosotras nos entendemos...-dijo sakura

-tal vez tengas razon..._"solo quiero que me escuches...y remediar mi error"_-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	30. Chapter 30

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

_-si...pero aun no has hablado con hinata de lo que paso...-dijo sakura_

_-si...pero no quiere hablar conmigo..he tratado de comunicarme con ella...y no contesta mis llamadas...-dijo naruto_

_-solo dale tiempo...y te aseguro de que te escuchara...-dijo sakura_

_-como estas segura...-dijo naruto_

_-soy mujer...entre nosotras nos entendemos...-dijo sakura_

_-tal vez tengas razon...**"solo quiero que me escuches...y remediar mi error"**-dijo naruto_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO _30_  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES...**

_**EN LOS ANGELES...**_

-sabes que...tengo un plan para que hables con hinata...-dijo sakura

-¿como?-dijo naruto

-conmigo...-dijo el guitarrista

-guitarrista...pero como sabes donde es...jamas te conte...-dijo naruto

-recuerda que te conte de mi novia...-dijo el guitarrista

-si...pero que tiene que ver con...-dijo naruto

-pues mi novia la conociste muy bien...aunque ella jamas me coto que estabas ahi...-dijo el guitarrista

-y ¿quien es tu novia..?-dijo naruto

-kona...y por cierto no soy guitarrista soy...shun...-dijo shun

-kona...jamas pense que fueran novios...pero como me ayudaran shun...-dijo naruto

-sabes que la bruja de tu representante tiene toda una semana para ir de viaje a california...-dijo sakura

-no sabia...ah y vamos a aprovechar para que vaya de nuevo...-dijo naruto

-exacto...asi que iremos los dos para que nadie sospeche...-dijo shun

-bien...nos iremos esta noche...-dijo naruto

-claro...nos vemos en el aereopuerto...-dijo shun

* * *

><p><strong>EN KONOHA...<strong>

_**EN LA COCINA...**_

conversacion telefonica...

-funciono...-contesto kona

_-claro mi cielo...nos veremos mañana como a las siete estamos aya...-respondio shun_

-bien...entonces nos vemos aya...-contesto kona

_-si...te hecho de menos...-respondio shun_

-yo tambien...nos vemos...-contesto kona

colgo su telefono...y fue cunado hinata entro ala cocina...

-con quien hablas kona...-dijo hinata

-con mi novio...viene a verme..-dijo kona

-que bueno...al menos el no te miente...-dijo hinata

-no digas eso...la negatividad le hara daño al bebe...-dijo kona

-¿bebe?...-dijo shion entrando

-¿que bebe..? acaso...hinata tu estas...-dijo tenten

-si...-dijo hinata

-felicidades...y cuando le diras a..-dijo shion

-no...el no lo sabra...no quiero que lo sepa...-dijo hinata

-pero estas segura...tu aun lo amas...-dijo tenten

-no...no siento ya nada por el...-dijo hinata

-hinata...-dijo shion

-_"se que mientes...y te agradara la sorpresa que tengo para ti..."_-penso kona

* * *

><p><strong>AL OTRO DIA...<strong>

-bien...empecemos con el plan chicos...-dijo kona

-estas segura de que no se molestara...y mas con esos cambios del embarazo que tiene...-dijo kiba

-todo saldra bien...se los aseguro...-dijo kona

-bueno...esperemos que funcione esta vez...-dijo lee

-tenlo por seguro...alguna duda...-dijo kona

-no..-dijo tenten

-yo tengo una...y como la llevaremos al parque...saben que ya no quiere ir desde ese dia...-dijo shion

-pues es facil...ustedes iran con ella...sin que sospeche nada...entendido alguna otra duda...-dijo kona

los demas negaron con la cabeza...

-bien...comencemos...-dijo kona

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA TARDE...<strong>

-hinata vamos al parque...andale...-dijo shion

-no gracias..saben que ya no voy por...-dijo hinata

-sera divertido...solo tiempo de chicas...que dices..-dijo shion

-anda...ya van dos semanas sin salir...-dijo tenten

-esta bien...pero solo un rato...-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes...-dijo shion

-solo sera un rato...-dijo tenten

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL PARQUE...<strong>

-_"ya habia olvidado este lugar.."_-penso hinata

-anda hinata...miremos aquella persona...se ve que cantara...-dijo shion

-vamos...-dijo tenten

las chicas caminaron a ver la persona que estaba a punto de cantar...

-esta cancion apenas la termine...y solo pude hacerlo para la mujer que hizo que cambiara mi vida por completo y ahora solo la necesito conmigo...mi nueva cancion se llama...OEVR THE RAIN-dijo naruto

-_"esa voz.."_-penso hinata

comenzo a tocar su guitarra...con una tonada que jamas habia escuhado

Tsumetai ame ga hoho wo nurashitemo  
>hanabira ni ochita shizuku ga kimi to kasanatte<p>

sore ga hikari to yoberu mono naraba  
>kagayaki wa iro asenai ne<br>donna ni kegasaretatte  
>aa kietaitte omou koto kore kiri ja nai<br>kanashii kioku kesenai you ni

namida koraeta hitomi no oku ni  
>nani yori mo kireina hikari wo atsumete<br>kumo no mukou ni aruiteyukou  
>ame no ato ni wa niji ga kakaru<p>

mimi wo sumaseba kikoeteru kodou  
>sutetemon ja naitte sotto kokoro ga shikaru<br>kono te wo totte hokori wo tatakeba  
>kimi ni mo mieru hazu kyou ga<br>kinou to wa chigau ima da to  
>aa hitotsu no kizu dake de<br>tachitomaru youna kashana kitai koko ni sutete

-_"esa voz...yo la conozco...no puede ser que sea.."_-penso hinata

daremo ga minna kibou no hashi wo  
>kokoro de egaiteru kurayami no naka de<br>ame ga agareba sora ni kakaru  
>yume wo shinjite aruiteyukou<p>

koe wo karashite sakebitsuzuketemo  
>mogakitsuzukete tada mukuwarenai<br>te ni toresouna todokanai youna  
>sono hikari ga kotae da<p>

hoho wo nurashita ame no shizuku wa  
>hitosuji no kagayaki obienakute ii<br>daremo ga minna niji wo miru tame ni  
>ikiteiru kogoeta kurayami no naka de<br>ame ga agareba sora ni kakaru  
>yume wo shinjite aruiteyukou<br>yume dake wo shinjiaruiteyukou

la gente le aplaudia...con una gran emocion del mundo...poco a poco la gente se fue dispesando...

-hinata...-dijo naruto

ella se quedo paralizada...con solo oir su nombre de sus labios...

-_"naruto.."_-penso hinata

-podemos hablar...dame solo unos minutos...-dijo naruto

-no...no es necesario...-dijo hinata

-habla con el...nosotras estaremos aqui...-dijo shion

-si habla con el...-dijo tenten

las chicas se fueron dejando solo a los dos...

-no se que te haya contado mi representante...pero lo que dijo no es verdad...-dijo naruto

-ni que te fuera a creer...sabes que...-dijo hinata

-te contare de mi...solo escuchame esta vez...-dijo naruto

-y hasta ahorita vienes a hablar de nosotros...ya que no lo hay...-dijo hinata

-claro que lo hay...bien...antes de conocerte yo era una persona que le gustaba mucho tener mejores cosas que los demas,siempre humillaba la gente pobre...mis padres nurieron en un accidente hace cinco años atras...y queria salir de la ciudad porque...esa mujer que tengo por representante...jamas me dejo ser una persona normal...y no te conte...porque..-dijo naruto

-porque no me contaste...nunca confiaste en mi...solo fui un pasatiempo para ti...-dijo hinata

-no...jamas fuiste eso...en ti encontre esa felicidad que no tenia desde que estudiaba la universidad...-dijo naruto

-y porque me estas contando esto...-dijo hinata

-porque te amo...como no tienes idea...y con mis canciones...tu siempre me has inspirado en cantarlas...-dijo naruto

-yo..-dijo hinata saliendole unas lagrimas

-por favor...jamas me digas que no sientes nada por mi...eso me mataria de verdad...-dijo naruto secando sus lagrimas

-es que...yo ...-dijo hinata

-solo dime que te quedaras conmigo...siempre...y si aun amas a este hombre que hizo lo posible para que no salieras lastimada...-dijo naruto

-yo..si te amo...-dijo hinata

el se acerco un poco mas...rozando sus labios...unos minutos de tortura para ambos...hasta que se unieron en un beso...ese beso que necesitaban...anelaban mas que nada en el mundo...sintiendo esa calidez...eran muchos dias que anelaba volver a probarlos...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	31. Chapter 31

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

_-porque no me contaste...nunca confiaste en mi...solo fui un pasatiempo para ti...-dijo hinata_

_-no...jamas fuiste eso...en ti encontre esa felicidad que no tenia desde que estudiaba la universidad...-dijo naruto_

_-y porque me estas contando esto...-dijo hinata_

_-porque te amo...como no tienes idea...y con mis canciones...tu siempre me has inspirado en cantarlas...-dijo naruto_

_-yo..-dijo hinata saliendole unas lagrimas_

_-por favor...jamas me digas que no sientes nada por mi...eso me mataria de verdad...-dijo naruto secando sus lagrimas_

_-es que...yo ...-dijo hinata_

_-solo dime que te quedaras conmigo...siempre...y si aun amas a este hombre que hizo lo posible para que no salieras lastimada...-dijo naruto_

_-yo..si te amo...-dijo hinata_

_el se acerco un poco mas...rozando sus labios...unos minutos de tortura para ambos...hasta que se unieron en un beso...ese beso que necesitaban...anelaban mas que nada en el mundo...sintiendo esa calidez...eran muchos dias que anelaba volver a probarlos..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO _31_  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

-promete que ya no te iras...-dijo hinata

-te lo prometo...vendre a visitarte...solo estaremos tu y yo..-dijo naruto

-es que no solo seremos dos...-dijo hinata

-porque lo dices...-dijo naruto

-es por...-dijo hinata

pero fue interrumpida...

-chicos...y como van...-dijo lee

-mejor...ahora estamos mejor...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

-me alegro...es tiempo de irme nos vemo luego...-dijo lee y se marcho

-nos vemos...-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA NOCHE..<strong>

_**EN LA HABITACION..**_

-cuantos dias te quedaras...-dijo hinata

-no se...espero que sean muchos...mi prima me avisara...-dijo naruto

-ya veo...-dijo hinata

-lo lamento...es lo que mas deseo...quedarme contigo...-dijo naruto

-es que...ahi algo que quiero decirte...-dijo hinata

-dime...no es nada malo...cierto-dijo naruto

-no...es algo maravilloso...-dijo hinata

-como que cosa...-dijo naruto

dio suspiro...cerro sus ojos y le respondio...

-estoy embarazada...-dijo hinata

unos minutos paso al abrir sus ojos vio a naruto muy sorprendido...

-de..verdad...-dijo naruto

-si...no lo deseas...-dijo hinata

-yo...es una noticia muy apresurada...-dijo naruto

-es eso...no lo deseas...-dijo hinata

-no es eso...-dijo naruto

-entonces...-dijo hinata

-es lo que mas deseo...desde que mis padres murieron...deseo tener una familia...-dijo naruto

-y conmigo...no quieres tenerla cierto...-dijo hinata

-que dices...claro que si...no tienes idea...-dijo naruto

-entonces...tendremos un bebe...-dijo hinata

-claro que si...con este bebe sera dificil que te separes de mi...-dijo naruto

-ni pensaba hacerlo...-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>AL DIA SIGUIENTE...<strong>

-y que haras hoy...-dijo hinata

-nada...y tu que haras...-dijo naruto

-pues me quedare contigo...fueron tres semanas sin verte...-dijo hinata

-si que me extrañaste...-dijo naruto

-es tu culpa por mentirme...-dijo hinata

-ya dije que lo siento...lamento la mentira pero ya cambiemos de tema...te parece...-dijo naruto

-bien...de que quieres hablar...-dijo hinata

-de...veamos...quiero que nos casemos...-dijo naruto

-que...vaya forma de pedirmelo...-dijo hinata

-tranquila...es solo que quiero que conozcas a mi familia es solo eso...-dijo naruto

-familia...crei que no tenias mas familia que tu prima...-dijo hinata

-pues tengo abuelos...que vive en Houston...podemos ir si quieres..-dijo naruto

-de verdad..-dijo hinata

-si...tu decides...-dijo naruto

-si quiero...-dijo hinata

-bien...iremos mañana te parece...-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	32. Chapter 32

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

_-tranquila...es solo que quiero que conozcas a mi familia es solo eso...-dijo naruto_

_-familia...crei que no tenias mas familia que tu prima...-dijo hinata_

_-pues tengo abuelos...que vive en Houston...podemos ir si quieres..-dijo naruto_

_-de verdad..-dijo hinata_

_-si...tu decides...-dijo naruto_

_-si quiero...-dijo hinata_

_-bien...iremos mañana te parece...-dijo naruto_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO _32_  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEIS MESES DESPUES...**

-estas seguro que todo esta bien...-dijo hinata

-si...lo que importa es que estoy contigo y con este bebe...-dijo naruto

toco su abultado vientre de cinco meses...y sonrio

-fue mi culpa cierto...-dijo hinata

-porque lo dices...-dijo naruto

-es que dejaste lo que mas amabas...que era cantar y ser famoso...-dijo hinata

-no seas boba...tu eres mi nuevo sueño que esta cumplido...lo demas va y viene...-dijo naruto

-¿estas seguro?...-dijo hinata

-claro que si...ya sabes como es la familia...y mas cuando se enteraron...-dijo naruto

-si...y como es su primer visnieto...-dijo hinata

-claro que si...solo espera cuando nazca nuestro bebe...-dijo naruto

-si...nuestro bebe...-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>CUATRO MESES DESPUES...<strong>

-no es adorable nuestra primera visnieta...-dijo tsunade

-pues claro...es muy bonita...como su madre..-dijo jiraiya

-hay hinata...es muy hermosa...-dijo sakura

-aunque tiene los ojos de naruto...-dijo shion

-y tambien su pelo querida...-dijo kiba

-_"es muy linda.."_-penso kona

-yo quiero ser su madrina...-dijo ino

-lo seran...se los aseguro...-dijo hinata

-es tan linda...espero que haya sacado tu inteligencia...-dijo sakura

-no como su padre...-dijo sasuke

-oyes...ya deja de molestarme...-dijo naruto

-no quieres ver a tu hija...-dijo tsunade

-claro abuela...-dijo naruto

se acerco a ver a su pequeña...tan pequeñita y frajil...y tan hermosa...

-_"mi princesita.."_-penso naruto

-es hermosa...verdad naruto...-dijo hinata

-claro que si...porque su madre es muy hermosa...-dijo naruto

-bien chicos...nos vamos...-dijo tsunade

-tienes razon cariño...-dijo jiraiya

todos salieron del cuarto...solo quedaron la pequeña familia de tres..

-mira...les escribi una cancion para ustedes...-dijo naruto

-¿una cancion?...y cual es...-dijo hinata

-la puedes cantar tu si quieres...-dijo naruto

-solo si es contigo...-dijo hinata

-claro que si...empiezo yo...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata

**Naruto**

Iki mo taeru kanjousen zoi de  
>Iroaseta hoshi to yami zora no shita<br>Itsunomani bokuwa jibunrashisato  
>Ikikata no reshipi sagashiteirundarou?<p>

**Hinata**

Subarashisa to iu wasuremono  
>Tori modoshini yukou kutabireta yume<br>Youshou no koro sunani uzumeta youni  
>Juunengo bokuni kono uta o sasageyou<br>Waratte naite utatte hana ni nare  
>Sakihokore itsuka hikari afure<br>Hagayukutemo kitto uketomeruyo  
>Miraiwa ki ni sezuni<br>Kazoekirenai hodo nandomo  
>Kimi no na o yonda<br>Dokoka de hohoenderu kana  
>Yozora ni hanatta bokura no<br>Koe wa kensou no naka kiete  
>Yasashiku bokura o susunde yuku<p>

**Naruto**

Kurikaeshi no hibi ga iyannatte  
>Isso kareini kagayaite miyouka<br>Towa ni saku doraifurawaa yorimo bokura wa  
>Chiriyukutomo isshinfuran na sakura ni narou<br>Waratte naite utatte hana ni nare  
>Sakihokore itsuka hikari afure<br>Hagayukutemo kitto uketomeruyo  
>Miraiwa ki ni sezuni<br>Kazoekirenai hodo nandomo  
>Kimi no na o yonda<br>Tenohira ni nokoru nukumori  
>Ano toki chikatta bokura no<br>Koe wa kensou no naka kiete  
>Kimi to ita machini tachisukumuyo<br>Itsunomanika kizutsuku koto ga kowakunatte  
>Mada tsubomi no mama<br>Hikari no sasu basho o zutto sagashiteru  
>Ashita mo kitto<p>

**Ambos**

Dokomade yukeba warai aeruno?  
>Jiyuuya kibouya yumewa bokuga omouhodo<br>Subarahii kana? Kagayaiteiru no kana?  
>Mirai o kono mune ni…<br>Kazoekirenai hodo nandomo  
>Kimi no na o yonda<br>Dokoka de hohoenderu kana  
>Yozora ni hanatta bokura no<br>Koe wa kensou no naka kiete  
>Yasashiku bokura o susunde yuku<p>

la pequeña se habia quedado dormida en los brazos de su madre por la cancion...

-se quedo dormidita...-dijo naruto

-claro...con esta cancion...le agrado mucho...-dijo hinata

-tu crees...-dijo naruto

-si...porque mi novio es una estrella...que resplando mi vida desde que lo conoci por primera vez...-dijo hinata

-y todo por un pequeño trompezon...-dijo naruto

-ese tropezon hizo que me enamorara cada dia de ti...-dijo hinata

-y yo de ti...soy tan feliz a tu lado...-dijo naruto

-yo tambien...no me imagino la vida sin ustedes...-dijo hinata

-ni yo sin ti...ni esta preciosa princesa...-dijo naruto

-te amo...y mucho...mi kurama...-dijo hinata

-y yo a ti...mas que a nada en el mundo...-dijo naruto

se acerco mas a ella y le deposito un beso de amor...ese amor que se tuvieron desde que se conocieron...cada palabras que se decian...de ese sentimiento que era mutuo...y su amor era mas grande que las estrellas del cielo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**FIN...**_


End file.
